Noir:Secrets
by Steve Edward
Summary: Mireille and Kirika are back in the United States for a bit of relaxtion. Randy Baldwin gives both a chance to take some time off or so all three think.
1. Noir:Secrets Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Secrets

By Steve Edward

The characters of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are neither owned by me nor my original creations. These two characters are based on the original anime series by Ryoe Tsukimura.

Other characters presented within are entirely my own and any resemblances to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Any descriptions of buildings, specific locations are from the authors' perspective and any geographical errors are entirely the responsibility of the author.

(For time line references and other information, please refer to the end of Chapter 7.)

The recent past 6 months earlier... near City of Lula, Hall County, Georgia, United States.

Waking up at 5 AM on the late October Saturday, Randy Baldwin headed to do his chores and stopped to check on Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. He found both bedrooms empty, which he had expected. Their assignment had been completed, and both had little reason to stay further.

Finding the note on the table, Randy read it briefly then smiled. Placing it back on the table he headed to the stable to get the chores done with.

Mireille and Kirika respectfully were looking out their windows, far below the coastline of the United States passed beneath the charted Gulfstream V. The aircraft having lifted off from Peachtree-Dekalb Airport 45 minutes earlier was enroute non-stop to France.

Mireille turned to Kirika, "Did you keep it Kirika? Without turning Kirika nodded, "Yes Mireille I did." So had Mireille, the notes on their individual beds had asked that they keep the keys.

Kirika pondered the saying she had found in her note, "The thread binds, yet it becomes separate. Weaved together, each thread forms a bond that becomes stronger over time, those who are the threads, that may pass in the night but within the day; they will see."

Present day... April. Paris, France.

The outdoor café among the many found in Paris, was not overly crowded. Randy Baldwin sat rereading the final report that he was submitting to his client. Randy had accepted the consulting job after being approached by the financial institution's representative in the United States in early February.

At first the idea that the prospective client was being fleeced by one of their own employees had been hard to swallow but their internal investigation had been stymied with lack of mistrust and cooperation from within their institution. Approaching Randy Baldwin with their problem, he had been requested to handle the matter with the utmost discretion.

Nearly one and half months later he was finished, the employee responsible a computer programmer for the bank had been identified, arrested and was calling a Paris, France jail his new home for now. The man's excuse was to support two families neither of which knew the other.

Setting the report back into his briefcase, Randy took in the ambiance of Paris. The afternoon street traffic was light, pedestrian traffic seemed light as well but that too would soon increase as Parisians left from work to their homes then to casual observers the French penchant for taking a never ending weekend vacation.

Kirika Yumura, walking from the market had turned the corner and with both arms encumbered her at first thought the two men behind her were by happenstance going the same direction she was. Briefly stopping at a shop window display, she observed the two men come to a stop as well with one looking directly at her.

Turning and continuing the same direction she had been walking she approached the next intersection and after debating whether to cross the street she instead turned and headed down the side street. Approaching the outdoor café, she noted that there were few patrons present. With the exception of a lone man and woman each sitting at separate tables there would be no way for her to loose herself in the afternoon crowd passing just beyond.

The two bags of groceries landing directly in front of him on the table startled Randy, that he was already reaching in under his jacket to withdraw the Colt Combat Commander. Turning to see who had disturbed his revere the young woman standing next to him spun around and assumed an unmistakable defensive stance.

Randy could not see who it was initially but standing and pushing the chair away he stepped to her side, "Well fancy meeting you here? Is there a problem Kirika?"

Kirika Yumura withholding the surprise within her, "Mr. Baldwin this is not the time for pleasantries." The two men continued their advance, one of the men smirking, spoke in French "So the yellow bitch has a white dog for a husband."

Kirika about to reply was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder by Randy, who shook his head no and replied in French, "She is neither my wife nor my servant. My personal preference is close friend. What ever your game is, I would suggest you turn around and walk away now otherwise retribution will be swift and final."

The snick of a switch blade opening meant to bring fear only served to make Randy smile and to motion with his finger," Bring it on jackass," as Randy stepping ahead of Kirika dodged the slashing movement of wielder then grabbing the wrist; Randy twisted and raising his knee slammed the man's arm into his upward moving knee cap.

Kirika watched as the second man charged, and he too had a switch blade. The blade glinting in the afternoon sun missed its mark and the man was sent flying into an empty table. Randy having broken his attackers arm twisted behind him and kicked the man's knee's out from under him sending the attacker into concrete pavement face first.

The second attacker should have quit while ahead, but pushing himself off the ground he charged at Kirika again, who met his charge with a flying high kick that connected just below his chin, sending the man backwards into the table occupied by the woman who had been too shocked to move. The woman screaming, picked up a half empty bottle wine and slammed it across the back of the man's head.

The sounds of police whistles coming from several different directions caught the attention of Kirika who turned to Randy, "We should leave now. There could be some difficult questions," as Randy brushing his jacket off "You should leave, I will handle the Gendarmes."

Reaching for a table napkin, Randy hurriedly wrote where he was staying along with a brief message for Mireille and he included the room number and the telephone number and gave it to Kirika, "We can meet later; this is where I am staying. Now go."

Emphasizing the need for Kirika to depart, Randy picked up the grocery bags and placed them in her arms and giving a surprise peck on her cheek, "Kirika don't worry. I will handle it." He turned away and approached the man entangled with the elderly patron and lifted the man from the woman's feet then dragged him next to his cohort.

Kirika walking away looked over her shoulder as Randy Baldwin, slammed the man downward into the pavement the fury that seemed so out of character for the man she had previously known.

Checking to make sure Kirika had indeed left Randy turned his attention to the elderly woman. Speaking to her softly and comforting her, he quickly settled her down then turned to the stunned shop keeper and ordered him to bring another bottle of wine for his patron, which he did so.

Speaking with the first Gendarme to arrive on the scene, Randy gave the officer a business card of an Inspector with the Paris Police with whom he had been working with. By telephone the Inspector had vouched for Randy Baldwin and the authorization that he could carry a weapon. Satisfied with the explanation from Randy Baldwin; the officers hauled off the two offenders the street thugs who had a known history of picking on foreigners.

Noting the time Randy excused himself, and ensured that the elderly patron was taken care of and settled the bill with the proprietor who was compensated for the disturbance and the minor damage to café's property. Heading for the nearby taxi stand, he was unaware that Kirika observing from across the street. She soon lost sight of the American as the taxi bore him to his destination, in her pocket the folded napkin bearing the name of his hotel. She pondered what Mireille would think, as she walked off into the afternoon crowd.

Kirika arrived at the apartment and briefly checked the mail, which there was none. Climbing the flight of stairs, Kirika entered the apartment that she had shared with Mireille for the past five years. Passing the pool table, she saw that the laptop was on but the screen saver was active. Mireille in the kitchen, turned to greet Kirika "Hello Kirika did the shopping go well?"

Kirika setting the groceries down on the counter nodded, "Yes Mireille, I was able to get everything on the list; however two men attempted to accost me on the way home."

Mireille somewhat stunned, "Who were they? Did you know them?" Kirika replied, "No I have never seen them before. The two men were street hoodlums."

Mireille leaning against the counter frowned, "What happened Kirika?" Kirika sighed, "I encountered a man who helped. It was Mr. Baldwin from America, who was sitting at an outdoor café." Mireille whose mouth was half open, "The Randy Baldwin?" Kirika nodded, "Yes."

Kirika went on to explain what had transpired, and in the end his desire for her to leave. Kirika then removed the folded napkin and gave it to Mireille who read the short message and where he was staying.

The meeting with the client concluded shortly before 4 PM. Satisfied that the problem had been handled; the client turned the computer monitor around for Randy to view his compensation. Shaking the proffered hand, Randy nodded and with a tap of the key the agreed upon sum was immediately transferred to an account within the United States. Bidding farewell, Randy headed back to his hotel.

Mireille Bouquet inwardly fumed, "Here in Paris. The audacity to blatantly make contact in such a way, why had Randy Baldwin not called or written that he was in Paris." Kirika noted he was well dressed, but his manner had changed. Outgoing, flirtatious and affectionate had been Kirika's surprising assessment of Randy's personality.

Entering the lobby of the hotel, Mireille observed that it was high end and opulent. The lower rooms were considerably expensive for even the well heeled. The room that Randy had been calling home would make some blanch at the cost.

Stopping at the concierge desk to verify that Mr. Baldwin was indeed staying at the hotel, the concierge replied that he was and asked Mireille would she like to call and see if he was receiving visitors. Mireille with a smile, "Mr. Baldwin is expecting me, thank you for your time."

Mireille turned and walked to the elevators and nodded to Kirika who had just entered the lobby. Both women entered the elevator together and Kirika pressed the button for the penthouse floor. The concierge picked up the telephone and dialed the penthouse suite.

Randy picked up the phone on the second ring, "Mr. Baldwin so sorry to disturb your evening but there are two women coming to the penthouse. Were you expecting company?" Randy chuckled, "Mr. Rachis, yes I am. Thank you for the call. I will place an order with room service shortly." Hanging up the phone, Randy turned and walked to the sitting room to await the knock.

Mireille and Kirika stepped off the elevator into the foyer of the penthouse suite, the marbled floors glistened softly. The soft music playing from within the suite a Bach ensemble issued forth.

Kirika turned to her right and walked slowly down the hallway testing the side doors as she passed all of which were locked. Mireille having turned left had done the same then returning to the central entrance doors with Kirika and stepping to the side rapped softly with her knuckles near the middle part of the door.

Debating a moment to himself, Randy noted the position of the knock on the door then shrugging his shoulders picked up the nearby remote and issued the command to open both doors as one.

Instead of one opening as Mireille and Kirika had expected, both rapidly opened fully exposing both to full view from within. Randy Baldwin took note of the Beretta and the Walther that Kirika and Mireille had in their hands, "Ms. Bouquet, Ms. Yumura will you both come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Mireille brought the Walther P-99 into firing position and scanned the room, "Who else is here Mr. Baldwin?"

Taking in the agitated appearance of Mireille, Randy replied "I am alone. Now put the gun down. You too Kirika, Mireille just what the hell do you think you are doing? Had I expected this kind of greeting from either of you I would have reconsidered giving permission for you to access the penthouse."

Standing from the sofa, Randy approached Mireille who continued to aim the Walther at him, "Had you bothered to answer your phone in the past month, you might not be so damn rattled about now."

Randy frowned as the Walther held by Mireille continued to be aimed rock steady at his forehead, "Perhaps I should have not interfered, but being the gentleman that I am, I interposed myself between the hoodlums and Kirika. Is this the thanks that I get from old friends?"

Mireille slowly lowered the Walther, "You tried to call?" as Mireille snapped in reply. Randy who had stopped at an arms length from Mireille replied; "Several times young lady. I have been here in Paris on business for the past month and a half. I was tempted to write you and Kirika while here, but figured with the phone not being answered that you were preoccupied elsewhere. It was by accident that I bumped into Kirika or I should say she bumped into me, so that was when I gave her that message on the napkin."

Randy turned away and walked towards the dinning area, "Well make up your mind. Either come in or leave. I've got to call for room service so if you want to stay for dinner make yourselves comfortable and peruse the menu then tell me what you want. It's on me or I should say the client that I have been working for. They've been paying for these digs."

Mireille followed by Kirika entered the sitting room and into the dinning area where Mireille found a setting for three at the table, "So you did expect us Mr. Baldwin?" as Randy turned and handed both the menus; "Yes, though I was expecting a much warmer greeting from both of you; but I suppose in your line of work it does pay to be careful."

After placing their orders, Randy returned with Mireille and Kirika to the sitting room to play catch-up. Randy started first, "After you both left in October, the investigation into Martinez's activities went into full swing. He had his fingers into various activities, the drugs, human trafficking and weapons smuggling and of course the development of a bio-terror weapon. Martinez was using his legal enterprises to launder his proceeds. The Fed's were kept busy for the next three months shutting down all of his operations. Had Martinez survived there would have been little doubt he would have faced the death penalty."

Randy sat back on the sofa and dropped the bomb shell, "I decided to start a relationship with a young widow; that both of you met. Gina Frazier."

Mireille with a frown, "So you have come out of your shell," as Randy blushed; "You could say that Mireille." Kirika took the news in stride, "I wondered why you were so emotional. You seemed to be enjoying yourself today." Randy chuckled, "Ah yes the street hoodlum, and I did rather enjoy smashing his face into the pavement. I guess I got carried away; especially when he tried to call me Kirika's husband that is what I took offense to."

Mireille noting the briefcase, "Randy what kind of business trip were you here for in Paris? A month and half seems a bit much."

The knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Room Service had arrived with the meal. After the plates were set, Randy dismissed the waiter with a sizable tip and returned to his guests.

Randy took up the question, "I was retained for a consulting assignment here in Paris at the behest of a financial institution that had a sophisticated employee scam involving skimming monies during money wire transfers. The financial institution had recently upgraded their software and it was only then that they found the ongoing issue. Their internal investigation was getting nowhere so they contacted me.

I found the culprit and he is now residing in a local jail. The total take was in the millions of Francs, based on the length of time he had the scam running."

Kirika raising an eyebrow, "Just how long had the man been running the scam?" Randy setting the wine bottle into the chiller, "Nearly 24 years, the man who was a programmer for the financial institution was supporting two families neither of which knew about the other; at least not till now, and adding to the mess was that he had several co-workers covering his activities in exchange for part of the take. His co-workers by the way have joined him as cell mates."

Announcing that all was ready, Randy seated Mireille and Kirika then opening the wine bottle, Randy served the White Chardonnay to both then took his seat. Mireille noting that Randy was not drinking, "Mr. Baldwin is there a reason you are not partaking?" Randy nodding his head yes, "I wish I could but I am flying in the morning, so I like to have a clear head."

Mireille setting the wine glass down, "I had assumed you were flying commercial, did you utilize another method?" With a smile Randy replied, "Yes. I flew my own plane here to Paris, which I own. It is a Gulfstream V."

Randy taking a bite of his Ribeye, "Now it's your turn Mireille. What have you and Kirika been up to?"

Mireille taking a bite of her Duck, "After we left the United States and returned to France; we had other assignments to complete. We have been rather busy of late."

Mireille musing, busy was a misnomer. Both she and Kirika had been back in Paris for only 3 days and neither had taken anytime off between assignments.

Randy taking note of Mireille's somewhat jittery behavior, "So in short Mireille, you and Kirika have been going at it non-stop since the last time we met and that was October?"

Kirika interrupted, "Yes, except for a brief lay over here in Paris, we would go to our next assignment."

Mireille frowned, "We did take brief periods of rest." Randy glanced up from his baked potato, "Where on an airplane? That is no place for rest or relaxation." Randy mused a moment, "Mireille, the offer that I made to you and Kirika is still open. Perhaps it is time to take me up on that offer?"

Kirika seemed to reflect on something, "Then it would be no trouble to stay at you home, especially with Mrs. Frazier being present?" Randy chuckled, "No trouble at all. Corey and Ashley both have been asking about both of you recently. They took a liking to the both of you."

Randy pushing aside his plate, "Look, it is not everyday you can go somewhere and just relax, Mireille. Only Sheriff Phil Nagel, Doctor Francis and his wife Darla know your true identities besides me. Gina and the kids think you are private investigators. There are plenty of things to see or do and if you want to relax on the porch then that will be fine too."

Randy turned and retrieved a pad of hotel stationary, "I will be at the airfield by 8 AM, and will depart by 9 AM. Bring what ever you want, including your weapons. I'll make arrangement with US Customs for clearance at Brunswick, Maine then it will be a straight flight to Atlanta from Brunswick. If you feel you can't take up my offer call that number by 8:45AM. But I would appreciate the company, it gets lonely up there."

Bidding farewell to Randy Baldwin, Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura departed the hotel and returned to their apartment. Mireille sitting at the laptop looked that the list of waiting messages. Their writers had sent them with various levels of urgency, the e-mails a never ending stream calling out for the services of Noir.

Kirika watering a plant near the window, "Mireille, perhaps Mr. Baldwin is correct. We do need a break from our activities." Mireille spun in her chair, "Kirika! Are you getting soft on me?" as Kirika frowned then replied, "No Mireille I am not. But you have become edgy of late. May it be due to lack of needed relaxation?"

Mireille tapped the keyboard to continue scrolling through the messages, "I am not edgy, what makes you think that I am?" Kirika walked next to Mireille and place her hands on her shoulders, "Because you are overly tense and you have been snapping at me for no apparent reason. Then there was of course your behavior towards Mr. Baldwin. You were snapping at him as well."

Mireille seemed to flinch, "I was not snapping at Randy!" Kirika sighed, "Yes you were and you are doing so now. Mr. Baldwin not only observed your agitated state but sensed it as well." Kirika turned and walked to her bedroom, "Mireille, I have decided to accept Mr. Baldwin's offer; I am going to pack." Mireille watching as Kirika ascended the stairs to her sleeping area clinched her hands in anger but relaxed them. Sighing Mireille stood as well, "Kirika if you are going, then I will as well."

Randy Baldwin arrived early at the airfield located near Toussus-le-Noble, France and began preparations for departure. Stowing the few extra goodies that he had purchased for Gina, Corey and Ashley; Randy having ensured the additional fuel load out had been carried out began pre-flight of the Gulfstream V.

The fuselage a sky blue and the contrasting pale green underbelly glistened with the morning sun rise. Randy within the right landing gear bay examining the hardware extracted himself to find a pair of feet standing next to the starboard wing.

Kirika Yumura had watched Randy Baldwin closely scrutinize the Gulfstream. Walking to the right wing, she waited for him to come out of the landing gear bay.

Duck walking till he cleared the wing, Randy Baldwin then stood to his full height of 6 feet 2 inches and grinned as he embraced Kirika, "Well I see that you have come. Where is Mireille?"

Kirika who had blushed, "Mireille is behind you." Mireille coming around the tail of the aircraft had witnessed Randy's embrace of Kirika, "Mr. Baldwin, I decided to consider your offer..." as Mireille was interrupted by Randy warmly embracing her as well.

Randy stepped back taking in Mireille's surprised expression, "That was for last night, it is rather difficult to hug a woman pointing a gun to one's head." Momentarily speechless, Mireille took in Randy's humorous expression, "You did that deliberately!"

Randy bending over and picking up Mireille's luggage, "Of course I did. Everyone needs a hug every now and then." Turning to Kirika, "Hey Kirika where's your luggage?" as Randy began to walk around the nose of the aircraft, Kirika replied, "It is sitting at the boarding stairs."

Climbing onboard and stowing the luggage, Randy placed two phone calls. One to his home in Georgia and leaving a message on the answering machine which Gina Frazier would get later in the morning, for her to bring the Mercedes Benz 600 to the airport for picking him and his guests up and to have Angelina Lopez prepare the guest rooms.

The other call to advise US Customs of his expected arrival in Brunswick, Maine.

The caterer brought the meal orders to the aircraft 15 minutes before departure and Randy stowed them in the galley. Satisfied that all was in order, he slipped off the coveralls he had been wearing and then stepped out to the boarding stairs, "Well all aboard to Atlanta, Georgia. Mireille and Kirika climbed the boarding stairs and with the assistance of the ground crew, the boarding door was secured."

The Gulfstream lifted cleanly from Toussus-le-Noble at 8:55AM then circled over Paris as Randy pointed the aircraft's nose westward, and clearing French airspace 35 minutes later the Gulfstream continued its climb to its service and cruise altitude of 50,000 feet.

Randy called out over the intercom that it was safe to move about the cabin and Mireille walked forward to the cockpit, "Randy may I join you?" Randy glanced up and nodded with a smile then patted the un-occupied co-pilot seat, "Have a seat Mireille, what's on your mind?"

After adjusting the seat with the help of Randy, Mireille sat "How did you know about the number of assignments?" Randy chuckled, "It is not hard to guess. Before October of last year how many other assignments did you take on previously?"

Mireille closed her eyes briefly, "Too many Randy." Nodding in agreement Randy adjusted the throttles, "I went through the same situation several times. There was always something that suddenly became a high priority issue that had to be resolved then and there."

Engaging the autopilot Randy pushed back the seat and briefly scanned the instruments, "There are only the two of you, you happen to be your own boss and you make the decisions on where and when to act. You and Kirika go in, take care of the assignment and then go home for just enough time for planning the next assignment and then carry it out. It's a vicious circle and it seems never ending."

Mireille took in the relaxed attitude of Randy Baldwin, "You seem so carefree now, what happened to make the change?" Randy grinned, "Well I told you that I've started a relationship with Gina Frazier. I guess she has settled me down a bit. The guilt that I carried from Julia Summers death had weighed me down too long and I had little interest in women as a whole. After you and Kirika mashed it out of me in the parking lot of the wildlife preserve; I realized afterward that the only ones in my life who I had any sort of relationship with had been with the co-workers in the Agency or others engaged in my type of work."

Mireille smiled, "Gina has gone one to wrap you around her fingers has she not?" Randy grinning, "Yes you could say she has. Corey and Ashley have garnered my attention as well."

Mireille became more serious, "How much does Gina know about your true background? As Mireille turned sideways in the seat, Randy replied "She knows about the Agency work and of course the killing that I have done. Neither Corey nor Ashley does not know, Gina and I agreed upon that."

Randy adjusting a setting on the overhead control board, "Gina of course still thinks of you and Kirika as private investigators and has no knowledge of your true occupation, which is something I prefer that the both of you keep from Corey and Ashley."

Taking a note of the time, Randy scanned the instruments and satisfied that all was in order, turned to Mireille, "How about a bite to eat. It's definitely not airline fare. I had the caterer pickup the order from my hotel where I was staying. Brazed beef tips with buttered asparagus and a side of salad. It will tide us over till we get to Atlanta, besides the best time will be to eat now, because I'll be busy in the cockpit once we hit the States."

Joining Kirika in the main cabin, Mireille accepted the dinning plates from Randy who passed them from the small galley. Kirika who had perused the interior set her meal on a nearby table and waited for Randy to join, "Mr. Baldwin is this aircraft yours?"

Randy leaned out of the galley and nodded, "Yes it is Kirika. Bought it used. It had three hundred hours on the airframe. The previous owner got into a tad bit of trouble over failure to pay taxes, so I got it for rather good discount."

Strolling aft, Randy paused at a display screen and turned it on. It was displaying the vital statistics of the aircraft, "His personal tastes left a lot to be desired so I had to fly it to the factory so Gulf Stream could refurbish it. This thing used to sport a miniature rotating and vibrating bed about where Mireille is sitting. Then there were the interior colors, the guy loved pink and reds with matching lights to boot. I really have no idea how the previous pilots could stand to fly this thing. The exterior paint job was a lime green, ultra-brilliant shade. From a distance it looked like a flying fire engine."

Mireille laughed, "What did the previous owner do for a living?" Randy thinking a moment, "He was in the music industry if I recall, but certain things happened and he ended up going bankrupt after the tax issue came up."

Randy glanced briefly at the display monitor and turned to Kirika, "So you are wondering what I would need this aircraft for? Big side benefit one does not have to fly in the commercial cattle cars. Being in consulting, there are times that when I need to address a clients' problem at multiple locations. With little worry about having to live by the flight schedules but set my own, I can address the concerns of a client more quickly."

Finishing the meal, Randy returned to the galley and stowed the dishes, "Kirika if you would like to take the right seat for the landing at Brunswick you might like the view." Mireille nodded to Kirika who briefly smiled and then walked into the cockpit with Randy, who announced; "45 minutes from touch down Mireille. Please bring all trays to the stowage position at this time and please buckle up." The humor of the statement not lost on Mireille as she realized she still had to put her dishes in the galley.

The brief lay over in Brunswick to clear customs last less than 15 minutes and after topping off the tanks, Randy lifted the Gulfstream off the runway and headed south.

Arriving at Peachtree-Dekalb Airport two hours later, and 20 minutes late because of thunderstorms; Randy set the Gulfstream down smoothly. Taxiing to Epps Flight Services he could see Gina Frazier standing at the window looking out as he brought the aircraft to a smooth stop.


	2. Noir:Secrets Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Secrets

By Steve Edward

Gina Frasier stood inside the Fixed Based Operations building of Epps Aviation at Peachtree-Dekalb Airport watching Randy Baldwin finish the post-flight checks of the Gulfstream. She had last seen him in mid-February, during the preparation for his departure. Between the bitter cold and the snow showers Gina had felt more like she was in Michigan than in Georgia.

The passing thunderstorms had cleansed the air, the sun breaking through the clouds raising the steam from the pavement; Randy finally made his way to the Operations Building with his two guests, Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet. Placing his flight case and luggage on the floor Randy embraced Gina rather tightly, "I missed you. How are the kids?"

Gina stepped back and smiled, "Corey and Ashley both are doing well. How was the flight?" Randy chuckled, "Over the Atlantic it was fine, but coming south along the seaboard it was nothing but a traffic jam. Thank god I did not have to go into Hartsfield-Jackson otherwise we would still be up there."

Turning to Mireille and Kirika, Gina welcomed and then embraced Mireille and Kirika, much to the surprise of both. Gina smiling offered to help carry their luggage, "Angelina had your rooms prepared and everything is ready for you. Oh yes, Randy I had a rental car delivered to the farm so that if they wanted to go anywhere they could. I figured they would like to have their own car."

Exiting the building, the group walked to the Mercedes Benz 600 which Gina had driven from the farm "Randy did tell me to bring the Benz; at least it was better than having to drive that big Hummer the last time." Kirika replied, "You had to drive the Hummer?"

Gina frowned, "Yes. It was in February when Randy left, a rather nasty snow storm comes through and he had to drive the Hummer down here. It took me four hours to get back to Hall County from here. So many people got stuck in the snow that it messed up traffic. I was impressed with that thing; it sure goes through the snow rather easy."

Loading the luggage in the trunk, Randy was passed the keys by Gina who got in the passenger seat and Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura took the rear. Exiting the airport and heading down Clairmont Road, Randy got on at I-85 and pointed the Mercedes Benz northward toward Hall County.

Gina turned in her seat and looked back at Mireille, "Ms. Bouquet, if I may ask how long you and your friend will be staying? We have some interesting events taking place locally that you both might enjoy."

Caught by surprise Mireille spotted two fingers being discreetly held up by Randy, "Two weeks no more no less Mrs. Frazier." Kirika looked on in puzzlement at Mireille.

Mrs. Frazier rather joyful, "Oh that is so wonderful. I have heard how much you and Kirika have to work so hard, you will both enjoy what we have here or for that matter just a short distance away by car. There are so many things you will find relaxing."

Entering Interstate 985/Highway 365, the V-12 powered Benz easily accelerated to well past 80 MPH, the Saturday afternoon traffic sparse for the early afternoon. Crossing into Hall County, he tapped a pre-programmed button on the Benz's cell phone and placed a call to Sheriff Phil Nagel.

Sheriff Phil Nagel, sitting in his cruiser at the northern end of Lake Lanier when the call came in "Nagel," Randy replied "Phil, I am back in the county. I have two old friends with me."

Phil chuckled over the phone, "Who did you bring with you?" Randy with a slight smile, "Mireille and Kirika," as Sheriff Phil Nagel cursed under his breath then twisting the key and starting the cruiser Phil was already beginning to roll, "Randy where are you?"

The Benz flashing past the Oakwood exit, Randy replied "Just passed the Oakwood exit. There is no rush; we will meet at the house. Is that Ok?" Sheriff Nagel replied, "Uh sure, at the house; will see you there Bye."

Gina Frazier listening in to the odd conversation, "Randy was Phil ok? He sounded like someone took the wind out of him."

Randy glanced at Gina then Mireille and Kirika in the rear view mirror, "Oh he's fine. I forgot to tell him that they were coming for a visit."

Exiting onto Highway 52, 20 minutes later Randy pulled the Benz into the gravel drive and ascended the drive to the garage. Gina's Ford Explore was present as was a Chevrolet Impala which was the rental car for Mireille and Kirika then next to the smoke house sat Sheriff Phil Nagel, leaning on the fender of his cruiser."

Putting the car in park, Randy popped the trunk and opening the door for Mireille. Sheriff Phil Nagel walking into the garage opened the doors for Kirika and Gina, "Well Ms. Yumura and Ms. Bouquet welcome back to Georgia, it is a pleasure to meet you both again." Phil holding out his hand shook hands with Kirika.

Helping Randy carry the luggage in Sheriff Phil Nagel paused outside the house as the women entered the house, "Ok Randy why are they here again? Who is the target?" Randy setting his luggage down, "Phil there is no target, they are here on vacation." Phil Nagel rocked back on his heels, "Vacation? Are you sure?"

Randy cracked a grin, "Of course I am sure, I invited them to stay here and even flew them from France this morning on the Gulfstream." Phil blinked his eyes, "Randy you are certifiably nuts!"

Randy quipped, "I sometimes wonder that myself. Let's get inside; I don't need to keep the guests waiting."

Sheriff Nagel and Randy Baldwin entered the house and going past the kitchen, both men climbed the staircase to the second floor where they deposited the luggage in the respective bedrooms of Mireille and Kirika then both headed for the kitchen.

Gina Frazier pouring coffee stopped and turned as Randy entered the kitchen with Sheriff Nagel, "Randy do you want a light snack? I fixed some sandwiches." Randy shook his head no, "Thanks anyway Gina, put I'll get one later. Just put them in the fridge."

Sheriff Nagel with a big grin, "Gina, I'll have some! I am famished." Randy cocked his head to the side, "Phil how does Jill put up with that tape worm of yours? You eat everything in sight that is not nailed down or glued."

Phil swallowing a pimiento cheese sandwich, "I am a growing man. I need my food." Randy frowned, "Phil stop kidding me, you stopped growing a long time ago." Mireille watching the friendly banter among the two men felt more relaxed by the moment, "Randy perhaps he does have a tape worm. Should we get Doctor Francis to examine him?"

Sheriff Nagel looking at Mireille could not comment with his mouth full could only blink his eyes at her. Gina Frazier smiled, "Sheriff Nagel, I'll give you a couple of sandwiches for the road, just don't tell Jill."

Sheriff Nagel accepting the sandwiches wagged his finger at Mireille and walked out the front door and drove off.

Gina noting the time gave Randy a quick peck on the cheek then turned to go out the door, "Ms. Bouquet, Ms. Yumura. I am so sorry to run but I have got to pickup the kids from their practices. See you later Randy."Gina waved farewell and disappeared out the front door.

Mireille taking a sip of the coffee, "Randy are we now alone?" Randy nodded. Mireille leaning forward, "Just what is the idea of us staying here for two weeks?" Randy taking a seat, "Because both of you need the rest. After the final trial that Altena put you both through how long was it after that trial that we first encountered each other?"

Kirika replied, "It was six months after the final trial at "The Manor" when you first met us in the villa in the Mid-East." Randy did a mental calculation, "So at the time you and Mireille were around 19 and 20 years of age?" Mireille interrupted, "That is not important."

Randy replied, "Yes it is Mireille. I was just 45 years old at the time, and I will be hitting the big five-oh in June. I am not going to bother with your birthdays, but the both of you will be 25 and 26 respectfully this year." Silence coming from both confirmed Randy's suspicions.

Randy taking a sip of his coffee, "Mireille I am seeing the classic signs of burnout in both you and Kirika. The mistakes that you make during the course of an assignment can add up and be compounded. There is a rush to complete the assignment then go to the next one. Altena may have in her mind trained you extremely well to kill; but she was an idiot when it came to the human condition needing relaxation and plain old rest."

Mireille frowning, "What are you saying Randy? That we have lost our edge?" Randy replied, "Very close. I suspect my note that Kirika passed on to you may have rattled you a bit, considering the expressions that the both of you displayed when the double doors came open. Mireille you likely expected only one to open. Not both. The excuse of just coming off an assignment will work only so much. Except for the unplanned stay back in October, I gathered that neither of you had a decent break since beginning Noir. It is time to reassess Noir from your perspectives."

Kirika speaking up, "Reassess Noir? Why?" Randy sat back, "The overall operating procedures that you and Mireille have used for the past five years need to be looked at. Accepting the number of assignments that you have carried out are having a toll on the both of you. Continue the current pace, neither of you will live to be 30 years old. Do you think that I got where I am today by doing back to back assignments? No. I had to take Agency mandated breaks, cool down periods if you will before beginning the next though there were a few that we went out on due to operational commitments."

Mireille sighed, "What do you propose Mr. Baldwin?" Randy smiled, "First off no thinking about work or possible upcoming assignments. This is a cool down period for the both of you. You especially Mireille, snapping at me as you did in Paris did little to endear you to me. Kirika, as for you letting those hoodlums get so close was a mistake, that by the way was my personal view of the situation. What if it had been an innocent businessman sitting at the table instead of me, he would have been gutted had he tried to take on the street scum."

Mireille frowned, "Randy you are behaving as though you are trying to be a father to the both of us. I neither want the attention or the criticism from you." Randy his slate grey eyes bored into Mireille's "Ms. Bouquet, I am offering you constructive criticism. I have no desire to become your step father or Kirika's for that matter. I had twenty-five years of field experience with the Agency when I finally retired and I can never hold a candle to the abilities that the both of you possess. Your skills are excellent, but scheduling the assignments is another. Frankly you suck at that and that is what needs a serious reassessment."

Kirika interrupted the argument, "Mireille. I believe Mr. Baldwin is correct, we both need to consider the constructive criticism, and gain from the knowledge that Mr. Baldwin is offering."

Randy slid a notepad of paper across to Mireille, "Make a list Mireille, divide it with the pro's and con's of the assignments. Write down what you are looking to achieve. Does the prospective client have a good reason to engage the services of Noir?

What length of time do you allow yourself for completing an assignment? If there is a failed attempt does Noir continue the assignment or does Noir withdraw to a more suitable playing field?"

Mireille frowned, "What is this? Back to basics?" as Randy stood up and withdrew the carafe from the coffee maker.

Randy nodded, "Yes, you could say that. Neither you nor Kirika are invincible, and with the current number of assignments that have been carried out by the both of you the probabilities keep getting lower to the day one or both of you are killed. I can only offer encouragement and advice. I will not delve directly into your chosen work as it is your own business, and the reason I am offering this advice to you now is to give you both a chance to live beyond age 30 and hopefully become grandmothers."

Mireille looked up from the notepad, "Very well Randy. I accept." Kirika smiled as well, "Changing the way we conduct the assignments would benefit ourselves and our prospective clients. The waiting period would perhaps weed out those that are less serious."

Randy thought a moment, "Mireille, how many of the assignments are given to Noir by the Soldots?" Mireille studied Randy Baldwin, "Relatively few." Randy replied, "So the majority of the assignments that you engage are separate from the Soldots themselves?"

Mireille drew a dividing line on the pad, "In the past five years, the Soldots have called on our services fifteen times. The remainder of the assignments has been the result of my original line of work, which I used the proceeds to support myself and eventually Kirika as well."

Randy nodded, "Ok. The assignments from the Soldots would likely take precedence, followed by the regular requests. Mireille here is some interesting homework. You know what you and Kirika need to live on, it may be time to review the fees that you charge for the non-Soldot, and frankly let others handle some of these jobs that you have been taking. Look at quality and not quantity as a goal, but don't dwell on it right now, Mireille as you have two weeks of rest. As for any expenses their on me they are on me so please do relax and enjoy yourselves.

Mireille looking at the relaxed manner of Randy Baldwin, seemingly with no concerns apparent "Very well Mr. Baldwin. Your generosity is appreciated."

Randy gave a soft laugh, "You and Kirika are welcome. Please feel free to come and go as you please and do enjoy the sights." Randy stood and walked down the hallway to his study.

Kirika turned to Mireille, "Mireille do you suppose Mr. Baldwin has done us a favor?" as Mireille set the pen down, "Perhaps he has Kirika. Perhaps he is trying to repay us both for something that only he knows as a personal debt."

Randy entered the study, and sat at his desk. Pausing briefly to look out the window of his study; the picture frame of Julia Summers came into focus. Julia's smile frozen forever in time met his gaze. Smiling briefly, Randy placed his hand on the frame and adjusted its position. Turning back to the desk, he pulled the keyboard of the computer closer to him and then began to address requests for his consulting services from individuals scattered around the globe.

Gina Frazier wheeled the Ford Explorer into the high school parking lot from Highway 23. Corey who had been waiting for his mother was deftly bouncing the soccer ball from foot to foot as she drove up. Getting in the rear seat, Corey placed the ball in the rear of the Explorer, "Mom, is Mr. Baldwin finally back home?" as he buckled the seatbelt.

Gina nodded to her son, "Yes Corey he is finally back. He brought his two friends with him, Ms. Bouquet and Ms. Yumura. They were in France and had some leave time from their company so they are spending it here with him."

Corey smiling, "Wow that's great. I really like them both. They were so nice to us, does Ashley know yet?" Gina shaking her head no, "Not yet."

Ashley Frazier was walking to the small park from her piano instructors' home where she had spent a better part of the day honing her piano playing skills. The delicate sonata which she had finished playing 30 minutes before continued to run through her head and she hummed the tune.

Entering the park to where she was to wait for her mother, Ashley sat at the bench where she did so many times before. Removing some sheet music, Ashley reviewed what she was to play on the next visit, "Rhapsody in Blue" by George Gershwin. Ashley absorbed in reading the musical notes did not hear the footsteps from behind, the lake within the park having ducks for residents covered the sound of the man's approach with their noise.

Gina Frazier turned into the park, and drove towards where Ashley was to meet her and Corey. The park had been where Gina and her late husband William had met for the first time years before; the park bench overlooking the lake had become a place of remembrances for her.

Parking the Explorer, Gina and Corey walked towards the bench where Ashley was supposed to be sitting. Gina walked to the bench and sat, the afternoon sun's rays streaming through the trees striking the bench and bringing warmth to its surface. Corey who had gone towards the path exiting the park to the nearby residential area expecting to find his sister had returned to his mother, "Mom, I can not find Ashley anywhere. Do you suppose she may still be at Mrs. Pike's?"

Gina frowning pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed the piano teacher who stated that Ashley had left over 30 minutes ago. Gina stood then scanned the area, looking for Ashley who perhaps had gone for a walk. It was the ducks that caught Gina's attention. The ducks were pecking at something in the water, a blue book bag. Horrified Gina without explanation to Corey ran into the water and pulled the blue book bag from the lake; on the name tag of the bag, Ashley Frazier.

The incessant ringing of the telephone from Randy Baldwin's study attracted the attention of Mireille Bouquet as she descended the staircase. Randy who was out at the stable with Kirika attending to Toby and Cumquat had apparently forgotten to turn on the answering machine. Entering the study Mireille picked up the phone, "Baldwin residence, Mireille speaking." It was 6:15 PM.

Sheriff Phil Nagel knew he had opened a can of worms when he placed the call to Randy Baldwin. Standing at the rear of the medic unit observing the paramedic treating Gina Frazier for shock, the unmistakable sound of a Ford 4.6 liter police interceptor at full throttle came to his ears at the car accelerated through the near vacant park.

Mireille Bouquet had first ignored the suggestion at buckling up from Randy Baldwin when the Crown Victoria peeled out of the garage. During the power slide across the divided highway, Mireille hurriedly snapped the buckle in place. Kirika already having experienced Randy's driving habits was snuggly secured and had simply braced herself while observing Mireille clawing for the overhead grab handle. Kirika sitting in the rear noted that the speedometer had never dropped below 100 MPH after getting on Highway 365.

Randy stopped briefly at the road block, just long enough for the deputies and the Gainesville Police Officers manning it to lift the crime scene tape. The flashing of the strobes reflected off the side of the paramedic rig, where Sheriff Nagel was standing. Turning to see Randy drive up, Sheriff Nagel was a bit surprised to see both Mireille and Kirika exit the car with Randy.

Randy walked up to Sheriff Nagel, "Ok Phil, when did this all happen?" Phil sighing as both Mireille and Kirika took position on either side of Randy, "Gina placed a 911 call to Gainesville PD at about 5 PM local. First unit arrived on scene at 5:12 PM and after initial interview requested additional units for manpower to scour the park. My department was called in to assist with search and to call out the dive team.

The lake is very shallow, only 7 feet deep at its deepest point. But to be frank, I do not believe Ashley is in the lake."

Sheriff Nagel turned to a nearby plastic bag lying on the ground, "Gina saw Ashley's book bag floating in the lake about 15 to 20 feet from the shoreline and removed it from the water. The clasps were undone and one storage compartment was already opened. Ashley's cell phone was found in the second compartment which was still sealed along with other items.

According to Ashley's piano tutor Mrs. Pike, Ashley had placed sheet music within the first compartment before she had left the house. We have not found the sheet music anywhere on the lake, so we are checking every trash container and the underbrush for any trace of it."

Mireille interrupted, "Sheriff Nagel? What was the title of the music that Ashley had with her?" Sheriff Nagel replied, "Rhapsody in Blue" by George Gershwin. Ashley's tutor stated that Ashley was to play that for the next session with her."

Randy having observed the area, "Ok Phil, if you don't think Ashley is in the lake do you suspect that her disappearance is a kidnapping?" Phil nodded, "Yes. I do. The book bag was a ruse to focus our attention on the lake, but I am not falling for it. I had Murphy brought in. He got a hit on a scent trail leading from the bench away from the lake towards the south parking lot where it ended."

Kirika turning to Sheriff Nagel, "Who is Murphy?" as Randy glanced in her direction "Murphy is a purebred bloodhound with the Sheriff's Department. He is a very good tracking dog with an excellent record."

Randy peered briefly into the ambulance, "Phil what did you use for a scent sample?" as Sheriff Nagel tilted his head to the microphone on his shoulder, "Gina had a pair of Ashley's running shoes in the back of her Explorer." Pausing a moment, Sheriff Nagel with a slight smile, "One of the search teams has found the sheet music stashed in a recycling bin at the south parking lot. The sheet music was buried under a bunch of soda cans."

Randy before heading to the south parking lot entered the ambulance where Gina was resting on a stretcher. Nodding to the paramedic who moved away, Randy took Gina's hand "Gina. It's me Randy. How are you doing?" Mireille turned to Kirika, "Find Corey and stay with him," as she too entered the ambulance.

Kirika turned and walked to a nearby deputy who took Kirika to Corey. Corey sitting in a Sheriff's unit saw Kirika coming towards him and exited the car and ran to her.

Gina, bleary eyed looked up at Randy and Mireille, "Why Randy? Why did they take Ashley? She has done nothing wrong!" as Randy gripped Gina's hand, Mireille placed her hand atop of his; "Gina, it is something we don't know right now, but we will find out and we will bring Ashley home to you; ok?" Gina trying to blink back tears could only sob in reply.

Mireille exited the ambulance with Randy, "She should not be taken back to her home, it is likely best that she and Corey go to your home;" as Randy nodded at her comment, "Have Kirika take Gina's Explorer and drive Corey, you stay with me. After we are done here we will go to Gina's house and do a check of the house then pickup clothing for Corey and Gina. I'll call Doctor Francis and have him meet the ambulance at my house. As for the bastard that did this, they are going to regret ever doing it in the first place."

Randy turned to the paramedic and instructed him on what to do, then walk with Mireille who found Kirika with Corey who wrapped his arms around her waist, "Kirika. Take Gina's Explorer and drive Corey to Randy's home and stay with him. I and Randy will retrieve clothing from Gina's house after we search it. The ambulance will follow you."

Kirika nodded, "Be careful Mireille."

Randy and Mireille joined Sheriff Nagel at the south parking lot, where he was observing the removal of the recycling container.

Sheriff Nagel turned to Randy, "The sheet music was buried beneath the cans. Whoever shoved it in there got careless and shoved too many cans aside and did not bother to put them back, so we are taking the whole thing including the cans on the ground with us for closer examination. Hopefully we will find something we can use from that mess."

Randy musing a moment took in the number of cans on the ground. He or she had been in a hurry, as most of the cans were still at their original size but badly deformed. The bin had been near capacity but not overflowing. Eyeing the cans, Randy observed all were soda cans except for one, "Phil. Out of all the cans in there except for one they are all soda cans. That Budweiser is very much out of place."

Phil had noted it as well, "I noticed it as well. The consumption of alcoholic beverages is prohibited in this park..." as both men looked at each other realizing the significance; Sheriff Nagel walked to the can then knelt and getting a plastic evidence bag from the crime scene technician; carefully scooped the can into the bag, then turned to a nearby deputy, "Cromwell, rush this down to the lab and have it checked for latents and have them do a DNA swabbing. Let's see if we get any thing from it."

Deputy Cromwell accepting the bag from Sheriff Nagel careful initialed and noted the time of receiving it from Sheriff Nagel then jogged off to his cruiser. Randy turned to Phil, "I and Mireille are going to Gina's house up in Habersham County. Will you place a courtesy call to Sheriff Ferrell for me and let her know we are on our way up there and the reason for it. Sheriff Nagel acknowledged that he would as both Randy and Mireille walked away.

Mireille approached the parked Ford Crown Victoria and instead of getting in the passenger seat opened the driver's door and got in the car. Randy standing next the car befuddled by her actions tried to have her move over, "Mireille, I will drive move over."

Mireille frowning at the order, "No you will not! Get in the passenger seat. I am driving as I have had enough of your driving for one day."

Sheriff Nagel coming from behind, "Randy, you should let her drive at least for now ok."

Randy sticking his hands in his pockets walked around to the passenger door and got in, "Mireille, what is wrong with my driving?" as Mireille glaring at Randy started the car and threw it into reverse spinning the rear tires, "Sometimes you lack finesse and that is all I am going to say about it;" as Mireille stomped on the brakes and spun the car 180 degrees and headed out of the park.

Sheriff Nagel shaking his head at the maneuver turned to the on scene investigator Detective Sean Brewer, "Sean, go ahead and notify the Georgia Bureau of Investigation that we have an active kidnapping case involving an 11 year old girl. Also I want to request an Amber Alert Nation Wide is that understood?"

Detective Brewer nodded, "Well let's hope we find who's responsible before Baldwin does. Otherwise all hell is going to break loose." Phil Nagel turned one last time to look at the lake agreed, "Yeah, but it would be hell three times over," as Sheriff Nagel walked away Detective Brewer pondered that last statement.

Sheriff Janice Ferrell who had been enjoying the early evening with her family had hurriedly left her home in her cruiser headed for the Frazier farm at the request of Sheriff Phil Nagel. Along the way, Sheriff Ferrell had requested that additional deputies be called in and for them to meet at the Frazier farm.

With Mireille driving and Randy giving directions they arrived about the same time as Sheriff Ferrell did. Parked out of sight from the farm house, Randy briefed Sheriff Janice Ferrell on what had happened.

Janice removed a land map from the trunk of her cruiser and set in on the hood of Randy's Crown Victoria, "The tree line to the west will provide good cover; to the east the frontage allows little cover. To the north the open field but it has been plowed recently and anything low clearance will not make it so the Crown Vic's are out. Southern approach also out due to the field being plowed and this is supposing you want to make an unannounced approach."

Randy eyed the terrain map, "Put four of your men on the west tree line, I and Mireille will go up through the frontage directly. Put two men on the northern end of the field and two on the southern. If anyone makes a break for it they will have to cross those fields and your men will have clear shots. I want to stress no shooting unless they come under direct hostile fire then they have the authority to defend themselves."

Sheriff Ferrell nodded at the plan and then added, "I will be coming with you as well, no sense in taking the risk alone Randy." Mireille turned but was stopped by Randy, "Mireille, I have vests in the trunk along with Remington assault shotguns. Let's get dressed out."

With Sheriff Ferrell leading the way, Randy and Mireille who was still driving entered the Frazier farm. After clearing the outlying buildings they approached the farm house, with Randy taking the lead.

Mireille broke to the left and Sheriff Ferrell to the right and both women advanced on either side of the house checking the interior as they passed by the windows. Meeting at the rear porch, both women prepared to enter the house.

Randy with the house key, unlocked the front door and pushed it open with the barrel of the Remington shotgun. Mireille entered the rear with Sheriff Ferrell, "Randy. Kitchen is clear. Janice is coming through to the living room and I am headed towards the bedrooms." A single mike click acknowledged the report.

The single story ranch layout allowed for a quick check of the house. Satisfied it was secure; Sheriff Janice Ferrell called her deputies in from their positions.

Mireille perused the layout of the house; the photograph of Gina's late husband on the wall was that of middle aged man standing in one of the nearby fields proudly smiling as the crop behind him flourished.

Sheriff Ferrell spied the blinking light on the answering machine, "Randy. Gina has some messages waiting." Randy retrieved an Olympus digital recorder from his pocket and powered it up then placed it on the speaker then pressed the playback.

The first two messages were from friends, but the last three was from the kidnapper. The first of the three messages announced that the man had Ashley; the second was the demand for Gina to pickup the phone and finally the third, "Listen bitch! And listen well. You have 48 hours to get $500,000 together if you want Ashley back. If you don't start answering the damn phone by 11 PM, you will get a special delivery on Sunday and it will be pieces of your kid starting with her fingers. You got that bitch!"

Randy noting the time, it was now 9:15 PM commented "Well it is obviously no prank. Sheriff Ferrell put the farm house under observation for now and have the phone forwarded to my home immediately." Mireille replaying the messages in her head turned to Randy, "Randy let's get to your home now. Sheriff please keep Sheriff Nagel informed on anything that you may learn here and we will reciprocate."

Sheriff Ferrell nodded, "Randy, for what's it worth my department is at your disposal. I've been informed that Sheriff Nagel has called the GBI and has requested an Amber Alert. It is in effect now. We will find that bastard and make him pay."


	3. Noir:Secrets Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Secrets

By Steve Edward

Randy let Mireille drive, as he had other things on his mind and he had calls to make. Mireille concentrating on the driving put the Crown Victoria through its paces, with a near repeat performance of not allowing the speedometer to drop below 100 MPH. Mireille briefly glancing at the clock on the dashboard frowned, it was nearly 9:50 PM, they had less than 1 hour or less to prepare for the call, pressing the accelerator nearly to the floor she pushed the car to 125 MPH as they were still 15 minutes away from the Baldwin farm.

Ashley smelled the dampness around her, intermingled were the odors of motor oil, gasoline, diesel and that of rotting hay. A small dim nightlight was all that she had to see with. Hanging from an extension cord it barely illumined her feet much less what was covering her body, which was a thin and empty sack made of burlap that had once held potatoes.

Reaching upward, Ashley tried to move the plywood that covered the irregular sized pit that she had been placed in, but to no avail. Unknown to her, a tractor weighing nearly 12,000 pounds had been parked atop 4x4's placed crosswise across the plywood. Briefly crying out for help, she shortly gave up and rested. Seeking solace she said a small prayer then closed her eyes, imagining a piano before her she began to hum.

Inside the kitchen of the Baldwin farm house stood Jill Nagel with Angelina Lopez who were preparing coffee and snacks for the deputies now massing at the Baldwin farm. Jill's husband Sheriff Phil Nagel had been in the kitchen when the back to back calls from Randy Baldwin and Sheriff Janice Ferrell had been taken by him. Janice had been with her husband long enough to tell from his body language that the news was not good.

Randy Baldwin and Mireille Bouquet went through the kitchen without greeting anyone and headed to the study where Sheriff Nagel gave a brief run down, "Ok Randy, Gina's phone line has been rerouted directly to the phone line you gave me. It has been tested and when he calls he will not be able to tell the reroute has been done. Bellsouth is at full alert and ready to start a trace, if it originates from a cell tower we will at least be able to triangulate the area as Bellsouth has alerted all carriers serving this area. The GBI is on the way, but their SWAT team won't get here before at least 12:30 to 1:00 AM. The Amber Alert has been issued, but so far no bites and since we don't have any vehicle information for now; Gainesville PD is hoping the 11 PM newscasts might trigger or jog someone's memory."

Randy nodded then placed the Olympus digital recorder into the charging and data port and transferred the digital recording to his desktop. Quickly dumping the first two messages to a separate file, Randy tapped the play back button with the mouse and let Sheriff Phil Nagel listen to the messages.

Angelina Lopez followed by Jill Nagel walked into the study with food and coffee as the last of the messages played out, Jill stopping briefly frowned "Now I understand why you are worried Phil," as she turned and set the coffee tray down on the table.

Randy glanced up at Angelina, "Angelina there is a change of clothes in the backseat of the Crown Victoria would you see to it that those get to Corey and Gina please? I brought Corey's pajamas as well."

Angelina Lopez turned to leave, "Yes Mr. Baldwin I will see to it immediately."

Leaning back and rubbing his temples Randy finally asked about Gina and Corey, "Phil how is Gina and Corey doing?" Phil Nagel taking a seat, "Gina is regaining her composer. She fell asleep in the ambulance during the ride up, but is awake now. Corey had been napping off and on and kept asking about you, Ashley and Mireille. Doctor Francis and Darla are upstairs with them both as is Kirika. Kirika has by the way refused to budge from them both."

Mireille getting a sign from Randy nodded and walked out of the study. Heading upstairs behind Angelina, Mireille followed her to the bedroom where she found Kirika sitting between the beds, "Kirika, Randy wants us downstairs. Come with me."

Gina asked Mireille to stay a moment and asked Angelina to take Corey to another bedroom for him to change clothes, "Mireille, I know about Randy's past but I do not know how well you do know him. Please don't let him get too involved. I feel it could unleash something from within that he might regret later."

Mireille sat on the edge of the bed, "From his behavior that I have already observed, Mr. Baldwin cares deeply not only for you but Corey and Ashley as well. I and Kirika will become his sounding board if you will, so that we can try to deflect anything that may be unorthodox. Ok?" Gina nodded, "Thank you, Mireille."

Mireille stood then looked at Doctor Francis, "Harold, will it be ok for Gina to come downstairs after she changes. We will need her to answer the phone when the time comes." Doctor Francis nodded, "I and Darla will get her ready, please go back to the study and we will bring Gina there."

GBI Agent Brent Chrisom had managed to arrive at the Baldwin farm by 10:30 PM, and exiting his car he surveyed the massed law enforcement units of Hall County. Entering the home and directed to the study by Angelina Lopez, Agent Chrisom meets Gina Frazier as she is wheeled out of the elevator by Darla Francis, "Mrs. Frazier? I am Agent Brent Chrisom with the Georgia Bureau of Investigation. I am here to assist with your daughter's recovery."

Darla directed Agent Chrisom to follow them to the study.

Sheriff Phil Nagel smiled at the appearance of Agent Brent Chrisom, "Brent good to see you come in and have a seat and I'll brief you on what we've got so far."

Brent observed the surroundings, the man at the desk likely Mr. Randy Baldwin. The two women on either side of the desk looking at him, seemingly boring holes through him sent chills down his spine. Musing if looks could kill, he would be dead twice over.

After being briefed, Brent listened to the recordings and was given a copy of the recordings on CD as evidence. Turning to Gina Frazier, Agent Brent Chrisom thought a moment then spoke, "Mrs. Frazier, when the call comes in try to remain calm. You have already heard the ransom demand and the threats. Money is no issue in the matter, and we have access to that sum of money. Keep the caller on the line, don't kowtow to his ego, and try to keep him rambling, but tell him that you will get the money. The longer he stays on line the better chance of a trace. Frankly this was not a professional kidnapping nor was it well thought out. We want him to make more mistakes so that it will be in our favor and not his."

At 10:55 PM the phone rang, Randy cueing Gina had her pickup the handset. In the sitting room, a one way speaker emitted the voice of the kidnapper as Gina having to bear the brunt of the foul language being spoken briefly closed her eyes then spoke, "Darrell why did you take Ashley?"

Darrell Frazier, the half brother of William Frazier chuckled then spoke, "Because my half assed brother did not give me any of the money that's why. You fought us tooth and nail for the money which should have been rightfully ours. What the fuck did you think we would do? Sit on our ass forever? Well it's time to pay up and you had better make it quick because I have decided that I want the money tomorrow by 9 AM." Gina sighed, "Where do you want me to bring the money?" Darrell snickered, "At the old "Crossroads", you damn well know it is. Oh yeah Gina, no cops, Sheriffs or anybody else. If I see anyone but you, Ashley will die in the frigging pit where I put her. Do you understand? Bye."

Randy tapped the mouse and the laser printer spat out a page. On the page in bold letters and numbers was the address and phone number of Darrell Frazier. Sheriff Phil Nagel returning from the sitting room with Mireille and Kirika picked it up from the printer as he walked by and handed it to Agent Chrisom.

Agent Chrisom looking at the printout, "Well he knows we are here or least knows law enforcement is involved. Phil, get your SWAT team ready to roll right now. I am not giving him any time to act." Randy stood, but a hand placed on his shoulder by Mireille said otherwise. "Randy stay here with Gina. I and Kirika will go instead."

Randy sighed, and then sat back down. Sheriff Nagel walked over to the desk, "Randy it will be better this way. Mireille, Kirika both of you come with me." Agent Chrisom turned to Gina Frazier and asked her about Darrell, "Mrs. Frazier who is this Darrell?"

Gina bowing her head, "He is the half brother of my late husband William. William died in a farming accident three years ago. There was a life insurance policy that William had bought for himself and had made me and my children the sole beneficiaries. Darrell had been furious with William about being left holding the bag or debts if you will; none of which were the responsibility of William."

Agent Chrisom getting a clearer picture, "So he blamed William for his own troubles, and gets wind of the insurance payoff and tries to have it paid to him instead of you?" Gina nodded, "But the Last Will and Testament of William stated it as his final request, and the courts upheld the Will and the insurance company paid the amount in full."

Randy having never heard of Gina tell of the insurance money, "Gina, how much was the insurance payout?" Gina replied, "2.5 million dollars."

Sheriff Nagel's cell phone rang and answering it he got news from the lab in Gainesville, "Sheriff this is Detective Brewer, we got a match off of AFIS on a couple of prints lifted from the beer can, they belong to a man named Darrell Frazier." Phil replied, "Thanks Sean. He just called demanding the ransom and we have his address. Log everything that you got as evidence and cross all the T's and dot all the I's. We are on the way to take him down now."

Agent Chrisom turned to Randy Baldwin, "Mr. Baldwin thank you for your assistance. We will talk later." Sheriff Phil Nagel with Mireille and Kirika following lead them to his car and opened the trunk, "Hold up your right hands. Please repeat after me..."

Darrell Frazier celebrated the phone call by getting another bottle of beer from the fridge and returned to his battered Lazy Boy recliner. Punching up a porno flick on the satellite, Darrell laughed to himself imagining his future with all the money he would get and how he would spend it. He would go out later and take care of little Ashley, Gina would be scrambling around now trying to get the fucking money; his money that his half assed brother never wanted to give him. Would serve her right for fighting him in court and screw that restraining order and the judge who signed it, she would not need it now.

Sheriff Nagel pushed the cruiser hard up Highway 365, Kirika and Mireille following behind in Randy's Crown Victoria stayed a respectable 5 car lengths behind matching his speed, "Ok folks, the turn off is coming up, kill all the strobes and headlights now. Deputy Bouquet stick with me. Team One and Team Two take your positions as briefed.

This will be a felony take down. Remember the victim may be inside the house so all engagement rules apply. Let's get Ashley the hell home."

Mireille and Kirika were supposed to be on vacation at least that had been the goal of Randy Baldwin a little more than 48 hours ago in Paris, France. Mireille glanced at Kirika who like her now sported a Deputy Sheriff's badge that hung from a short nylon strap from her neck; the gold badge softly reflected the light from the dashboard.

Stopping the car briefly, Mireille let Kirika out and then accelerated after Sheriff Nagel who pulled off the road ahead of her. Kirika trotted up the driveway leading to the farm house and took position to cover Sheriff Nagel and Mireille's approach. In her ear the communications from the SWAT teams signaling that they were in place, was her cue to move forward.

Darrell Frazier's loud belch as he stepped out onto the ramshackle porch of his house caused both Sheriff Nagel and Mireille to freeze, Kirika having taken position near a small pump house for the well water watched as Darrell Frazier stepped off the porch and headed directly towards her. It was 12:30 AM.

Darrell with a beer buzz and still daydreaming about the money, walked directly past Kirika who was crouched next to the pump house. Kirika did not wait for the order, stood and challenged Darrell Frazier, "Darrell Frazier! Deputy Yumura Hall County Sheriffs Department stop where you are!"

Darrell spun and tried to kick Kirika who easily avoided the attack. Kirika lashed out with feet and hands scoring direct strikes to Darrell's face breaking his nose, fracturing his jaw and when he sent a wild punch her way, Kirika grabbed and twisted the offending arm and drove her right knee upward as she moved the arm downward. Sheriff Nagel winced at the sound of bones breaking and the screeching of Darrell Frazier as he was punished even further by Kirika when his broken nose was messed up even more when she slammed Darrell into the ground.

Running up to the battered man, Sheriff Nagel turned Darrell over onto his back and lifted him off the ground by his shirt collar, "Ok you sick bastard, where the hell is Ashley Frazier?" Darrell wheezing tried to spit, but Sheriff Nagel not having any of it let fly with a fist of his own, shattering the jaw much to the dismay of Agent Chrisom who had entered the back of the house with SWAT Team One.

"Sheriff Nagel! That is enough!" as Agent Brent Chrisom ran up to Sheriff Nagel and pushed him away. Mireille shaking her head no, "No it is not Agent Chrisom" and stepped around Brent and knelt down next to Darrell then placed her Walther's barrel on his forehead, "Where is she Darrell?" as the sound of the hammer being cocked back came to Darrell's ears he wet himself, Darrell turned his head in the direction of the barn, and painfully uttered, "She's in the barn under the tractor."

Mireille smiled and moved the Walther slightly to the side and pulled the trigger, the 9MM round narrowly missed his right ear, but the muzzle blast did not. The stench of singed and burnt hair came to the nostrils of those standing over Darrell Frazier.

Mireille stood and looking at the shocked GBI agent smiled, "If he is lying or if Ashley is already dead he will die by my hand."

Mireille and Kirika walked off to the barn together leaving Sheriff Phil Nagel looking down at a far different man, "Darrell you had better hope that Ashley is alive, as frankly I could care less if you live or die; because if Ashley is dead I will not stand in her way when she puts a bullet through your freaking skull." Mireille and Kirika approached and studied the door, then carefully opened and peered within the darkened barn.

Ashley was dreaming, she had finished playing a recital and the audience was standing and applauding her performance. The strange wooden sound though was odd to her; it was as if someone was pounding on wood.

Ashley woke with a start to her real surroundings, someone was pounding on the plywood above her yelling her name; Ashley screamed back.

Mireille heard the faint scream from beneath the plywood sheet and felt the faint vibration of the wood being hit on from below. Looking at Kirika who was also on her hands and knees, Mireille asked her if she knew how to drive the tractor.

Agent Brent Chrisom walking in and shining his flashlight onto the tractor interrupted, "Deputy Bouquet. If she does not know how, I certainly do. Stand clear, I am going to move it off those 4x4's." Agent Brent Chrisom climbed onto the tractor and started the engine and eased it forward out of the barn. It was 12:45 AM, Sunday.

Randy steered the Mercedes Benz southward following the ambulances and the procession of Sheriff Cruisers, sitting next to him Gina Frazier and in the rear seat Doctor Harold Francis and his wife Darla. The phone call from Mireille had been simple and to the point. Ashley was alive as was the kidnapper who was now in custody. They were taking the victim and the kidnapper to the hospital, would Randy meet them there? Randy had acknowledged he would and hung up.

Kirika riding with Ashley held her hand during the ride. The paramedics had cut all her clothing off because it had become soaked in old motor oil that had been drained into the pit over the years by Darrell Frazier. Administering skin ointments to ease the skin irritation and doing a brief examination the female paramedic had announced that Ashley had not been molested sexually.

The ambulance containing Darrell Frazier backed up to the emergency room entrance first. Inside the rig with Darrell Frazier and the paramedic were two heavily armed Sheriff Deputies neither of which held little sympathy for the battered kidnapper who was not only well strapped to the stretcher but sported leg irons and a handcuff waist belt keeping his hands forcefully to his sides.

Four more deputies gathered at the rear and opened the door. Standing on either side of the stretcher the deputies followed by Frazier's consorts wheeled him into the emergency room where an intern eyeing the heavily armed deputies motioned them into his treatment room.

The news crews filming the arrivals were treated to the highly charged emotional reunion as Gina Frazier jumping out of a Mercedes Benz and running to the ambulance. Embracing her daughter then another woman exiting the ambulance with the stretcher, the news crews filmed as medical personnel rushed the young victim inside. Sheriff Phil Nagel approached the gathered news crews and offered to do a news conference to brief them on what had transpired.

Randy with Doctor Harold and Darla Francis slipped into the emergency room unobserved and joined Gina in the treatment room. The emergency room physician recognizing his old colleague invited Doctor Francis to assist which Harold gladly did.

Mireille slipped in unobserved as well, passing the treatment room where Darrell Frazier was being treated, she offered a smile to a nearby deputy who nodded in return. Mireille standing in the doorway looked at Darrell Frazier whose eyes returned the stare but were filled with fear. He would remember her last words to him before being put into the ambulance till the day he died.

Randy observing that Ashley was in the capable hands of two doctors whose combined medical knowledge and skills exceeded nearly 110 years, walked out of the treatment room followed by Kirika and entered the waiting area. Randy sat in a plastic chair then turned to Kirika, "Ok Kirika tell me what happened up there."

GBI Agent Brent Chrisom entered the waiting area and sat next to Randy Baldwin and waited for Kirika to finish then asked to speak with him privately, "Mr. Baldwin, I guess you saw the condition of the suspect already?" Randy nodded, "Yes I did. What did you see?" Brent smiled, "I saw the suspect grab a deputy's weapon which during the ensuing struggle and fight discharged rather closely to his head. The fight turned into a close in hand to hand combat scenario which resulted in the injuries sustained by the suspect who subsequently admitted to the location of where Ashley Frazier was hidden. I and two deputies entered the barn where I drove a tractor off of two 4x4's holding a large piece of plywood to the ground from whence Ashley Frazier was removed from a pit that had been dug into the ground which had previously been used as a place to dump used motor oil. That is what my report will state and as will any Sheriff Deputy who was present will testify to in a court of law."

Randy mused a moment, "Agent Chrisom? Thank you for your help in this matter. It will not be forgotten." Brent stood and glanced towards Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura standing at the vending machines, "You are welcome Randy. Besides whom the hell in their right mind is going to believe the word of a kidnapper and a felon who committed such a heinous act? No one, Good day sir and try to get some rest. It has been a long day for a lot of people."

Agent Brent Chrisom walked out of the emergency room and briefly stopped to chat with Sheriff Phil Nagel. Shaking hands the two men had a brief conversation and each went their separate ways.

Phil took a seat next to Randy who had been given paperwork to fill out, "Brent advised the GBI crime lab team was at Frazier's farm house gathering more evidence. Also Detective Brewer advised that Gainesville PD had an eye witness come forward describing a vehicle leaving the park at a high rate of speed that nearly ran the witness over. It was a woman walking her dog. We found it sitting behind the Frazier's house and Ashley's jacket was found inside."

Randy looked up as Mireille with a cup of coffee in hand gave it to Randy and sat next to him, "What about Frazier? Do you think he will fight the charges?" Mireille, her eyes showing a bit of humor interrupted "Very doubtful. He got the message loud and clear."

Randy glanced at Phil who nodded, "Darrell will not fight anything. I believe he will prefer the relative safety of prison life than risk fighting for his freedom because he knows if he ever sets foot outside he won't be alive for very long."

Darla Francis entered the waiting room and announced that Ashley was being taken up to her hospital room, "Randy? Harold wants to keep Ashley here for observation to make sure that the skin irritation clears up. It'll give you a chance to get a change of clothes for her." Randy stood and walked towards the treatment rooms, then turned to Mireille and Kirika, "Thanks to the both of you. Go ahead and head back to the house and get some sleep. We'll be fine. Would you drive Doctor Francis and Darla to their house please? It would be appreciated."

Walking into the hallway, he met Doctor Francis and issued his thanks. The stretcher bearing Ashley was wheeled out of the treatment room followed by Gina Frazier who paused for Randy to join her. An enterprising news camera man captured the emotional embrace then panned to a wider shot as Gina Frazier leaning on Randy Baldwin for support followed her daughter to the elevator. Using a simple fade to black, the camera man concluded the filming by timing the closing shot with the unseen sound of elevator doors whispering shut.

Sheriff Phil Nagel watched the doors shut then turned and exited the waiting room to the outside air and opened his cell phone and called Jill, "Hey, just wanted to let you know Ashley is doing fine. Randy is going to stay down at the hospital with Gina. Mireille and Kirika are taking Doctor Francis and Darla home now. How's Corey?"

Jill sitting next to Corey's bed replied, "He is asleep Phil. Come on back and I'll get you something to eat." Closing the cell phone, Jill began to slowly rock in the chair and issued a silent prayer giving thanks for all those who had gone in harms way, especially giving thanks for Mireille and Kirika.

By 5 PM Sunday afternoon, the doctor who had been caring for Ashley Frazier cleared her for release and with Randy, Gina and Ashley left from a side entrance. Exiting the hospital grounds Randy observed an ambulance being followed by a marked sheriffs unit. Darrell Frazier his jaw wired firmly shut had been seen by the magistrate and had declared his guilt in writing. For the time being he would incarcerated at a prison infirmary near Athens, Georgia far away from Hall County. His sentencing would come later and it would be harsh.

Driving at a leisurely pace and at the posted speed limit, Randy occasionally glanced in the rear view mirror at Ashley pondering the events of the past 24 hours. The emotional highs and lows that everyone had experienced were tempered with the successful resolution of bringing Ashley back home safe.

Entering the driveway of his home Randy took in the welcome home banner strung up on the porch railing. Several cars scattered around the yard belonged to close friends of Gina and her son and daughter. Their friends gathering on the front porch watched as Randy wheeled the Mercedes Benz 600 to a stop.

Corey standing with Kirika ran off the porch and joined his mother and sister at the car. Mireille walking with Kirby from the stable, joined Randy, "Randy, how did it go?" Randy gave a grin, "Ashley is fine. Except for the minor skin irritations she is good as new. Emotionally she is a bit overwhelmed, but I think with her friends being here it will help her get over things. How about you and Kirika? I regret having to get you involved in this."

Mireille stepped closer and place her hands on his shoulders, "Our involvement was irreverent. I and Kirika were able to discuss some of the issues that you brought up previously, the change of pace seems to have helped as well; neither I nor Kirika have ever felt better. We have decided to stay for the suggested period of time; after all you did offer to take care of our expenses."

Randy closing the door chuckled, "Yes I do recall saying that. Ms. Bouquet after you, Shall we go inside?" Kirika standing on the porch by herself greeted Randy and together they entered the house.

The celebration lasted till 9 PM where adults and children alike had helped bring forth a happy memory for Ashley and to help her forget the less pleasant ones.

Gina Frazier asked Randy to speak with her in privacy after the guests had left. Whether it was the pent-up frustrations of a woman who had little control over the past events or something else entirely, Gina unloaded everything on Randy at once. Kirika had taken Corey and Ashley out to the front porch away from the one-side argument so as to keep the children from seeing their mother's anger.

Mireille finally deciding that she should intercede, knocked on the door and walked in, "Mrs. Frazier, a word please." Gina Frazier spun around, "What is it Ms. Bouquet?"

Mireille stood before her, "Mrs. Frazier, what happened was entirely unexpected and beyond the control of anyone present. Randy did what he had to do as did I and Kirika.

It is perhaps in your best interest that you should return to your own home tonight and think things over and perhaps let the children decide for themselves."

Randy interrupted, "Mireille, Gina is venting her frustrations on me and not you or Kirika. Gina, I'll help you pack and get the kids in the car." Gina turned back to Randy, "Mr. Baldwin, I don't need anymore help from you. I'll do it myself. Good night."

By 10 PM, Gina Frazier with Corey and Ashley had driven off into the darkness of the Georgia countryside. Randy watching the taillights disappear, pondered her comments. Had he brought violence into her family's lives one too many times? Was it fate to have this happen in his life? Should he not have become so close to Gina? Randy lost in thought, walked off the porch into the darkness with Kirby walking by his side.

Mireille and Kirika observing from within the house wondered just what Gina Frazier had said to Randy Baldwin while alone in the study with him.

Gina Frazier had ignored the pleas of her children and left the Baldwin farm to return to her home with them. Had Randy played her for a fool all these months? The arrival of his so called associates with him from Paris, in all likelihood was coincidence even though he had called her to let her know they were coming for a visit. Why had Sheriff Nagel sounded alarmed at the mention of their names while Randy spoke with him on the phone? Randy had openly admitted to his past, a past that had been filled with unimaginable violence and death yet the question she asked of him to tell her who Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura really were was meet with an alarming silence, yet Randy had kept insisting that both women were no more than associates of his who he had worked with in the past.

Randy had walked from the farm and strolled down the country road with Kirby. He chuckled to himself as he wondered what Kirby would say if he could talk. When Gina made the demand of knowing who Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura really was, his reaction was of silence. Not counting himself, there were only five people living within the United States that knew the true identities of Mireille and Kirika and that did not include the Lopez's. Anyone from the Agency that had been involved last October had only assumed that Mireille and Kirika had been special operatives.

Gina was a good judge of character and perhaps she sensed something about Mireille and Kirika hence what had been a discussion about his and Gina's future together had spiraled into a one sided yelling match. Pausing briefly, Randy realized just how far he had walked. Shrugging his shoulders, Randy turned about and started walking back to the farm house.

Mireille glanced at the clock on the mantel noting it was nearly midnight, yawning she got up off the sofa and headed for her bedroom. Kirika had already gone to bed an hour before so Mireille looked out the window one last time for Randy. Seeing nothing she too headed upstairs. Mireille wondered what troubled Randy Baldwin. He was wrestling with something that was giving him fits. Was it something to do with her and Kirika?

Randy returned to the house at 12:30 AM, and walked to his study to review any e-mails that had come in. Checking the fax machine, Randy found a request for his services from a company in Birmingham, Alabama that had discovered an internal accounting error that could be the result of malicious activity. Noting it had been sent directly from the company president himself, Randy faxed a return reply stating he would accept the job to investigate.

Seeing that there were no e-mails of importance, Randy headed upstairs to get some sleep. He did have a bit of a drive ahead of him and it made no sense to fly the Gulf Stream for that short of a distance. Passing the closed doors of Mireille and Kirika's bedrooms, he silently wished them pleasant dreams.


	4. Noir:Secrets Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Secrets

By Steve Edward

Mireille awoke with a start then remembered her surroundings. Getting out of bed, Mireille walked to the window and looked out. The sun was well up in the sky. Turning around to find a clock; Mireille realized just how late it was. 11:30 AM. Hurriedly dressing she exited her bedroom and passing Kirika's bedroom noted that she was already up.

Kirika was at the stable with Roberto Lopez who was doing the chores. Kirika having heard the Lopez's arrive at 9 AM, had found the note on the kitchen table from Randy telling her and Mireille that he had left for a consulting job in Birmingham, Alabama and that she and Mireille were to do anything that they wanted.

Kirika had walked through the garage and noted that the Buick Century was gone, Randy apparently having chosen to drive that car to Alabama; she found Roberto examining the Ford Crown Victoria, "Mr. Lopez? Is there a problem with the car?"

Roberto had found the note from Randy, to have him check the car as it had been put through its paces rather hard in the past 24 hours; Roberto stood and smiled, "Ms. Yumura, Mr. Baldwin left a note for me to check the car as he said it had been driven rather hard. I will have to take it to town and have new tires installed as well as having the oil changed."

Kirika offered to follow Roberto in the rental car and bring him back so he would not have to wait. Returning by 10 AM, Kirika was helping in the stable, Toby who had grown used to her presence had pestered her for apples which she finally gave to the horse. Mireille having been offered lunch by Angelina accepted and told her she would be back momentarily left the house to find Kirika.

Finding Kirika in the stable with Roberto, Mireille was informed by Kirika where Randy was, "He is in Birmingham, Alabama?" as Mireille walked back to the house with Kirika.

Kirika nodded, "Apparently it was an urgent request from a company located there, so Mr. Baldwin left early this morning, even before I was up."

Mireille sighed, "Well Mr. Baldwin does have a consulting business after all. Does anyone know when he might be back?" Kirika frowned, "His note did not indicate when he would be back, but the luggage he kept ready is gone from his closet." Mireille chuckled, "Kirika you have been snooping." As Kirika with a slight smile replied that she had.

The president of the manufacturing company, Kevin Enwall had been in conference with Randy Baldwin reviewing the findings of the audit that he had ordered conducted during the weekend. Randy agreed that the company's accounts had been manipulated and altered in such a fashion to conceal the theft. Who was involved was Randy Baldwin's responsibility.

Kirk Baum the head of the accounting department had reportedly felt ill during work on Friday and had left for home, which left Randy to interview the remainder of the accounting department since Kirk had not returned to work today. Kevin Enwall calling Baum's home only got an answering machine.

The interview with Wendy Hawke who was the second in charge of accounting had gone well, but Randy was disturbed by a statement she had made, "I had informed Mr. Baum that several account receivables were overdue; but he stated he would handle those himself and for me not to worry."

Randy reviewed the audit again and failed to match the overdue accounts to anything in the audit. Puzzled he asked Mrs. Hawke to make an attempt to access the records but when she did so she found her access blocked.

Kirk Baum's office was immaculate, nearly too immaculate for Randy's liking. Leaving Kevin Enwall in the office, Randy returned shortly with two equipment cases, and having yet not taken off his jacket; Randy did so and to the surprise of Wendy Hawke exposed his Colt Combat Commander, "Mr. Baldwin, uh do you always carry that sir?" Randy briefly smiled, "Only when necessary Mrs. Hawke." Yanking the computer desktop from under the desk, Randy proceeded to remove its hard drive.

Mireille and Kirika had driven to Atlanta, where they visited Zoo Atlanta. Mireille who normally was preoccupied with assignments to bother with any sightseeing had found it refreshing. At the suggestion of Angelina Lopez, Mireille and Kirika stopped to have a snack at the Varsity, Atlanta's famed hotdog joint. Kirika was rather fascinated with the chili-dogs and had ordered four, Mireille having ordering two of the chili-dogs herself ordered two more for the road to take with them.

Angelina Lopez preparing to leave the house for the day was stopped by a phone call from Randy, "Angelina this is Randy. Are my guests there?" Angelina replied, "No Mr. Baldwin they are not. They went to Zoo Atlanta and I made a suggestion that they stop at the Varsity."

Randy chuckled over the phone, "Ok, thanks Angelina. Leave them a message for me that I will not be back tonight. I am going to be on my way to Biloxi, Mississippi, I have to locate an individual there to wrap up the case I am on. I hope to be back by Wednesday. Take care and see you and Roberto later. Bye."

Gina Frazier missed Angelina by five minutes, her phone call routed to the answering machine, "Randy, this is Gina. I am sorry about last night. Can you please call me when you get in? I guess I should not have asked you that question. Please call. Bye."

Mireille and Kirika returned to the Baldwin farm at 7 PM, Mireille having experienced the Atlanta traffic, and witnessing the driving habits of those living in and around Atlanta came to the conclusion it must be a natural trait for people here. Kirika found the note from Angelina with Randy's message, "Mr. Baldwin is not coming home tonight Mireille." Mireille frowning, "Does it say when he might return?" as Kirika handed the note to Mireille, Kirika looked at the flashing light on the answering machine.

Kirika pressed the button on the machine, "Perhaps he called again." Mireille and Kirika listened to the message from Gina Frazier as it played; Mireille pondered "What question did she ask of him?"

Randy arrived at Biloxi at 9 PM Central time and tired from the driving. Checking in at the hotel, he took a shower and climbed into bed by 9:30 PM and fell fast asleep. Gina Frazier having put her children to bed looked at her watch. 10:30 PM. Why had Randy not returned her call? Had she made a serious error in judgment?

Tuesday morning arrived early for Randy. Getting up at 5 AM, he visited the hotel registration desk to confirm that Kirk Baum was still at the hotel, the clerk confirmed that Baum was still present. Baum had used a credit card that belonged to the company repeatedly for visits to Mississippi supposedly for business trips. Kevin Enwall had suggested that the card be voided, but Randy advised not to. Because he knew Kirk had a gambling obsession, the last thing he wanted was for Kirk to start running if he found the credit card had been cancelled.

Placing a call from the front desk, he contacted casino security and then placed a call to the Resident Agent of the FBI in Biloxi, to inform them that he had a Federal Arrest Warrant for a fugitive who was currently located in casino. The telephonic voice message he had sent was answered shortly.

FBI Agent Kelly Summers, who was of the agents in Biloxi, answered the call "Mr. Baldwin good to hear your voice again." Randy taken aback, "Kelly? Kelly Summers?"

The soft laugh from over the phone confirmed it, "Yes it is Mr. Baldwin. What can the FBI do for you?"

Briefing Agent Summers, Randy advised that with the possibility of the suspect fleeing they would have to initiate the arrest immediately. Agent Kelly Summers advised she and three other agents would be enroute to assist and to wait for their arrival.

Randy agreed to wait, and met with the head of casino security who guided him to the surveillance room. Noting that it was just past 6 AM yet the casino gambling floor was in full swing Randy pondered the implications of gambling itself. People drawn to the possibility of instant wealth more often than not, returned home with depleted bank accounts. A camera operator working from a photograph of Kirk Baum found him at a slot machine and focused the camera onto the man.

Kirk Baum was slipping another quarter into the machine as he watched the counter above continue to grow. Smiling at the 3.5 million dollar jackpot he pulled the lever again. Nothing but 75 cents. Sighing, Kirk stuck another quarter in and pulled the lever.

Randy asked the head of security, Chet Alex what machine Baum was playing and Alex glanced over, "That machine is linked to other casinos around the United States, like Atlantic City, Reno, Las Vegas, and Cherokee, North Carolina among other places. If a certain combination comes up then it will be payout time for the player especially if he or she hits the jackpot."

Chet Alex answering the phone turned to Randy Baldwin, "The FBI is here. They are at the front desk." Randy nodded, "Ok Mr. Alex, you know the game plan. Lets get this done with minimal fuss."

Agent Kelly Summers greeted Randy and with casino security in tow the FBI entered the casino. Kirk Baum too absorbed with shoving quarters into the machine took no notice of their arrival, until Agent Summers tapped him on the shoulder.

Randy took in the bloodshot eyes of Baum and the two day old growth on his face when Kirk turned to see who it was. Randy confirmed Baum's identity and then nodded to Agent Summers who made the announcement, "Mr. Kirk Baum. FBI. We have a Federal Arrest Warrant for your arrest." Kirk who was clutching a near empty bucket of coins nearly fell off the stool, but Randy gently grabbed him as did another FBI agent.

Randy sighed, "Mr. Baum. It is over. Mr. Enwall knows the truth."

Kirk Baum blathered, "Please, let me do it one more time!" as Agent Summers with the assistance of another agent placed Baum in handcuffs. Kelley Summers unsmiling gave a firm yank on the cuffs to get Kirk Baum's attention, "Mr. Baum. Your gambling days in a casino are over with. Lets go." Chet Alex standing next to Randy Baldwin commented, "Hardcore gambler to the end. Silly bastard." Randy nodded, "Yeah but hopefully he will get some help, and at least we have ended his pilfering at his former company."

Randy started to walk off, but then reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. Inserting it into the machine, Randy pulled the lever as he looked at the readout above, three million, five hundred ninety-eight thousand, and six hundred seventy five dollars and fifty cents.

Agent Kelly Summers with Kirk Baum in the lobby heard the cacophony of horns, bells and whistles then the flashing lights going off in the casino; Kirk Baum began to bawl like a baby, Agent Summers yelled at the desk clerk, "What the hell is going on?"

The clerk turned and pointed to a monitor above his head and yelled back, "Some lucky son-of-a-bitch just hit the big jackpot!" Looking up at the monitor, Agent Summers was at first shocked then started to laugh. Telling her fellow agents to take Baum out to the car she crossed her arms and humorously watched as Randy Baldwin framed in the center of the screen continued to watch the machine go nuts.

Randy, had frozen in place at the sound of the alarms. Chet Alex who had already walked away returned immediately and took Randy's hand and shook it, and slapped him on the back, "Damn how lucky can you be! Congratulations!"

Randy musing at the turn of events, "Oh crap what have I done now?"

Mireille rose at 5 AM followed shortly after by Kirika and prepared breakfast. Turning on the CNN Headline News Network briefly, she watched the news flashes and brief announcements. Noting that there was nothing particularly important, she turned the Television to the local news from Atlanta and watched the coverage of local events that had taken place overnight. The usual fare for a city she noted as reporters covered local shootings, fires and wrecks.

The phone rang at 5:45 AM, just as Mireille had finished her omelet and picking up the phone to answer she found herself talking to Gina Frazier, "Baldwin residence. Mireille speaking."

Gina tentatively asked for Randy, "Ms. Bouquet. Is Randy Baldwin there?" Mireille frowned, "No Mrs. Frazier he is out of state. He had an assignment initially in Alabama but he is now apparently in Mississippi."

Gina sighed wondering if it might have been because of her, "Ms. Bouquet, could I meet with you tonight? Perhaps 6 PM?" Mireille responded, "Mrs. Frazier are you in difficulty now? If so, I and Ms. Yumura can come and meet you now."

Gina Frazier replied she was not, "No Ms. Bouquet, it can wait till this evening. But can you tell me when Randy might be back?" Mireille hiding the concern, "His last message stated that he would be coming back Wednesday at the latest." Gina paused briefly then said goodbye.

Kirika had listened to the one-sided conversation, "Mireille do you suppose this might have something to do with Randy and Gina on a personal level?" Mireille hanging the phone up, "I don't know Kirika, but Mr. Baldwin was rather troubled after Mrs. Frazier left."

Randy had been tempted to plead ignorance and leave, but the jackpot was legally his. Going through the paperwork and having the funds electronically wired to one of his bank accounts Randy finally was able to leave the casino and made it in time to the Federal Court House in Biloxi where Kirk Baum was being arraigned.

After having an early lunch with Agent Summers, who was no longer involved in undercover operations; Randy said his farewells and headed eastward on Interstate 20 by 12 PM. Placing a brief phone call to Kevin Enwall, Randy Baldwin advised he was waiving his fee much to the shock of Kevin who asked twice to make sure he had heard Randy correctly. Randy decided that Kevin could take care of the hotel bills and he would call everything even and said his goodbye's and disconnected.

Gina Frazier having lunch in the staff lounge had sat with Jill Nagel who as the wife of the Sheriff seemed well informed about events going on in the county. Striking up a conversation, Gina mentioned Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura.

Jill munching on a tuna salad sandwich briefly paused but continued to eat "Gina for what it is worth both those woman have some kind of past with Mr. Baldwin. Even Phil refuses to talk about them, saying it is none of my business and he leaves it at that."

Gina removing a can of pineapple chunks from her lunch bag and opening, "I know Randy had a career in the Central Intelligence Agency. When I first meet them, it was when I, Corey and Ashley were out hiking last year near the old Martinez estate. We had been accosted by men in his employ demanding to know why we were there. Then Mireille and Kirika charged up on horse back and disabled two of the men and Randy fired a warning shot at the other two."

Jill nodded, "Yes Phil told me about that little escapade of theirs, but did not go into detail. Then a couple of days later all hell breaks loose at the Martinez estate. We found out about it when we got back off the school trip. There had been rumors of a helicopter landing at the Baldwin farm, twice in one day all of the landings in darkness and early morning. Phil refused to say if the rumors were true or not, but I know he was busy after the raid, with all the prisoners being booked into the jail."

Gina had recalled the two women the night she had been invited to the Baldwin farm, "Jill, it seemed that Ms. Bouquet had acted more in the role of hostess as did Ms. Yumura but I found it almost odd, out of place." Jill looking up, "What do you mean you found it odd? Perhaps because of time constraints Mr. Baldwin had asked them to help out."

Gina sitting back in the chair, "Well it appeared that they were playing more of a role and not their true selves. Then there is Ms. Yumura, she seems highly protective of anyone around her. When I was taken to Randy's home Saturday she had refused to leave me or Corey when we were in bed. Ms. Bouquet appeared and the way she talked it was like she was giving orders to her to leave, summoning her to Randy."

Jill snapping the lid shut on her Tupperware container thought a moment, "Well it was odd how Phil took them two out alone to his cruiser. I could have sworn when I looked out the kitchen window that my husband was swearing both in as deputies, but from the angle it was really hard to tell from where they were all standing. But you know Randy did not go with them or Phil even though he is a sworn deputy. Perhaps Phil thought with Ashley being involved it would have been too personal. Ms. Bouquet did have a way of being assertive with Randy and she apparently conveyed from someone that he should not get involved."

Gina had remembered asking Mireille to keep Randy from doing anything rash, perhaps that is the way she responded. Getting up from the table, Gina thanked Jill for the information and left. Jill now puzzled by the conversation asked a nearby teacher to cover her study hall period then walking out to her car, Jill Nagel drove away from the school headed for her husband's office in Gainesville to have a chat with her husband.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura traveled to Commerce, Georgia to visit several outlet stores, where they both found some rather good deals on clothing and accessories that would have cost double in Paris. Arriving back by 5 PM, Mireille had asked Angelina Lopez if Randy had called, but she stated he had not. Mireille wondered just what Randy had got involved with when Sheriff Phil Nagel drove up into the farm yard.

Sheriff Phil Nagel's ears were still burning, from the tongue lashing he received from Jill Nagel. Knocking on the door which was opened by Kirika, he asked to speak with both of them.

Gathered in the sitting room, Phil tried to make himself at ease but failed to do so when he looked at Mireille and Kirika, "Ms. Bouquet, Ms. Yumura. I know Randy is not here but this is mainly about you both. I've heard about the argument that Mrs. Gina Frazier got into with Mr. Baldwin. It pertains to your true careers. Besides myself, Randy and Doctor Francis and his wife Darla no one else in this community is aware that you are assassins by trade."

Mireille smiled slightly, "So that is what this about? Mrs. Frazier asked Randy what I and Kirika actually did." Phil disarmed by the answer nodded, "Apparently Gina asked for the truth about you and Kirika, but he refused to answer or even acknowledge your identities as Noir."

Kirika smiled, "I would have expected that of Mr. Baldwin. He has been rather careful with his knowledge of Noir." Mireille thought a moment, "You are aware that Mrs. Frazier is coming here tonight?" Sheriff Phil Nagel frowned, "No I did not know that. Do you know what she wants to talk about?" Mireille nodded, "Now I do."

Phil pondered the situation he was now in, Jill still did not know the truth and he was not going to involve his wife in anything like this. Phil looking at Mireille, "Ms. Bouquet it is your decision on what you want to do, but I will draw the line at any killing to protect your identity at least while in the State of Georgia. Mrs. Frazier up to this point is innocent of any involvement with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Mireille nodded then smiled, "Phil, I have already decided that should Mrs. Frazier ask that question I will personally tell her the truth. I believe it would be in the best interests of Randy Baldwin and Gina Frazier. Do you not agree?"

Phil swallowed deeply then thanked them both. Mireille walked him out to his car, "Sheriff Nagel have you tried to reach Mr. Baldwin?" Phil getting into his car sighed, "For the past 4 hours and no damn luck. I think he has his cell phone turned off. I have left repeated voice mails for him to call but I doubt he will get them. Randy tends to turn off the phone after completing a job and will drive back enjoying the CD's he has in the car."

Randy Baldwin mercifully unaware of what was transpiring was shuffling along with the rest of the Atlanta traffic up Interstate 85. Only now passing Jimmy Carter Boulevard, Randy glanced at the clock on the dashboard noting he would not get in till at least 7 PM or later. Punching up the CD which began playing Bach, Randy settled back in the seat keeping a wary eye on traffic.

Gina Frazier had not brought Corey or Ashley with her. Parking the Ford Explorer next to the old smoke house, Gina with some trepidation walked to the house. It was precisely 6 PM.

Randy breaking free from most of the traffic, set the cruise control on the Buick to 70 MPH, and for the most part began to make good time. Crossing into Hall County from Gwinnett, his Buick was among the many cars streaming northward. Sheriff Nagel after leaving the Baldwin farm and had traveled south in an effort to locate Randy as he drove northward, Sheriff Nagel missed Randy's Buick in the gaggle of traffic that was passing Oakwood, Georgia exit on Interstate 985.

Mireille answered the door bell and ushered Gina Frazier into the house. With Kirika following bringing a serving tray, Gina was led to the sitting room where Mireille offered her a seat on the sofa, "Gina. Will you please relax? I believe you have something to ask of me and Kirika."

No one inside the house heard Randy drive up. Eyeing Gina's Explorer, Randy frowning drove into the garage and shut the car off. It was 6:30 PM.

Gina much more relaxed now that Mireille had answered her question had asked how Mireille and Kirika had met Randy, "So it was nearly 5 years ago that you and Randy first encountered each other?" Kirika replying, "Yes, at the time I did attempt to kill him, but Mireille stopped me."

Kirika glancing up the hallway having heard the front door open announced, "Mireille. Mr. Baldwin has returned." Mireille excused herself and walked down the hallway and stopped Randy in the hallway, "Randy before you become upset with Gina, it was I and Kirika's decision to reveal the truth to her."

Randy loosening his tie and removing his coat walked past Mireille without a word and entered the sitting room.

Gina Frazier her eyes downcast waited for the tirade to start but Randy only stood looking at her then joined her on the couch, "Well, Mrs. Gina Frazier. How does it feel to know that you are in the presence of the worlds most feared assassins?" Gina turned to look at Randy who was smiling.

Mireille giving a sigh of relief at his comment sat back in her chair, "I gather you are not upset Randy?" as she watched him settle back into the couch, Randy replied "Who me? Upset? No. I had a rather nice trip, caught the man responsible for absconding with company funds after tracking him to Mississippi from Alabama and while there stupidly played a jackpot machine and got a cool 3.5 million dollar payout for my trouble. The irony was the guy that I had been after had been sitting at the very same machine for two days feeding it quarters and not getting more the 50 bucks in return."

Mireille laughed, "Randy. The argument between you and Gina, it did not bother you?"

Randy shook his head yes, "At first it did, but the more I thought about it I realized I should have stopped Gina and brought you and Kirika into the study to let you make the decision, but the request for my services put this minor problem on the back burner so to speak. I had plenty of time to think about the issue and figure a way out of it but you Mireille solved it for me."

Randy turning serious took Gina's hand into his, "Gina. Anything that Ms. Bouquet and Ms. Yumura have spoken of is sensitive. Nothing must be repeated in casual conversations with anyone, anywhere; not even to Corey and Ashley do you fully understand the implications if Noir is revealed?"

Gina looking into Randy's eyes saw the concern, "I understand and will abide by your wishes." Randy removing his hand leaned back, "Ok, Gina. Just how much did they tell you about our initial encounter?" as Randy glanced at Kirika and Mireille he asked Gina another question, "Also did they happen to tell you about last October?"

Kirika giving a slight smile, "She knows about our original encounter and of course our origins, as well as the October encounter." Gina replied, "Your presence was no accident then at the wildlife preserve?" Randy replied, "We happen to be there to observe and learn as much as we could while riding along the perimeter of the Martinez estate. I do regret that his people had chosen to behave in such a manner, as it stands now all are serving very lengthy prison sentences so thankfully none of them will accost anyone again for a long time."

Gina thought a moment, "What of Sheriff Ferrell? Does she know?" Randy sighed, "Thankfully she has no knowledge of Noir or our other activities, so please make no mention of Mireille and Kirika's true identities. As far as she is concerned, they were Federal Agents. Now that you know, besides me the only ones that know of Noir in this community are Doctor Harold Francis and Darla, and Sheriff Phil Nagel. The Lopez's only know Kirika and Mireille as my associates and nothing more."

Gina absorbing the information was relieved, "So no one else knows?" Randy thought a moment then spoke, "Well the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency, Tabitha Alexander and of course the President of the United States, but no one else that I am aware of, unless Mireille wants to add anyone else." Mireille shook her head no.

Gina sighed, "Randy are you taking on anymore jobs in the near future?" Randy smiled, "No I am not. I need the rest. I only do the consulting jobs when it suits me."

Gina stood up then picked up her purse, "If you will not be busy, would you call later in the week? Maybe we could go somewhere with the kids?"

Randy coming to his feet nodded, "I'll setup something for the kids to enjoy, and I'll call Thursday evening."

Walking Gina Frazier out to her vehicle, Randy stopped her before she got into the Explorer, "Gina, I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner." Randy embraced Gina and then closed her door and watched her drive off.

Kirika observing from the kitchen window observed the affectionate display and smiled. Mireille entering the kitchen behind her looked at the window as well, "We did the right thing for both of them. Though Randy did mean well, it caused a rift between him and Gina."

Kirika running water over the coffee cups, "Mr. Baldwin was torn between us and Mrs. Frazier. He having to bear the burden alone, will no longer have to."

Opening the door, Randy entered the kitchen with his luggage, "So you two, have you been enjoying your vacation? You need to tell me how you guys enjoyed the Varsity."

Kirika blushing, "Their chili-dogs are rather good;" as Randy chuckled at her appearance "I thought so. I figured if Angelina told you about the Varsity, that neither of you would turn that suggestion up."

Randy turned to the refrigerator and removed a tomato and lettuce and put some bacon in the microwave oven, "Mireille? How did you exactly find out that Gina wanted to know you and Kirika's true identities?"

Kirika interrupted, "Mrs. Frazier had left a message on the answering machine for you. We had come back late yesterday and thought it might have been a message from you, but it was her instead. Mrs. Frazier mentioned it when she left the message for you to call."

Mireille pouring a cup of coffee for Randy, "We realized at that point what was going on, so when she called back earlier today I offered to speak with her and settle the issue."

Randy fixed the sandwich and sat at the table, "You have my humble thanks. I had pondered the implications of being involved with someone who had little idea or knowledge of persons being involved in careers that had been sensitive in nature."

Mireille sat across from Randy, "Have you been giving the relationship with Gina serious thought, as in proposing to her?" Randy turned a deep shade of red, "Mireille. Uh yes I have. I kind have been wrestling with it. Gina is a widow, raising two kids alone, both Corey and Ashley are well behaved considering they have been without a father figure for three years. Coming into their lives the way I did was a bit unusual to say the least. Gina has joked with me, that the only thing I was lacking was a shining coat of armor."

Randy looked at Mireille, "Have you and Kirika given consideration to your futures yet? Neither of you will be able to keep up Noir forever. It is never too early to plan Mireille; it is something we all have to plan for."

Mireille looked into the eyes of Randy Baldwin; the steel-gray eye's reflecting his concern, "Looking back to when I and Kirika began, it never crossed my mind about our respective futures. When do we decide that enough is enough and end Noir itself?"

Randy mused about his younger days, the initial unhappiness of his grandfather who had hoped for an entirely different career where the worst possibility of suffering an injury was getting a bad paper cut.

"Mireille, you and Kirika had to suffer with the decisions of others. I made my own and accepted the consequences. When you first told me of your experiences, I was filled with revulsion at how a human being had forced her will upon others with the eventual goal of selecting the final pair with a fight to the death."

Kirika replied, "Though the final trial was harsh and cruel in your view, it did forge a bond between me and Mireille, Mr. Baldwin. Neither I nor Mireille can turn back the clock to undo what has been done as our fates were sealed long ago."

Randy nodded, "True. But you both can decide your future fates. Please consider that in the months and years ahead and don't wait for the decision to be made for you, but be the one to make it on your own."

Getting up and running water over the dishes, and placing them in the dishwasher Randy turned to both, "Well I think that is enough talk for the day, give consideration to what I said. I am going to bed; as I have had a really long day. If you happen to get up early don't wait around for me, just go out and enjoy yourselves. Good night ladies."

Mireille watched Randy leave, "Kirika? Mr. Baldwin showing the concern as he has leads me to believe that his feelings towards us both transcend something far greater than friendship. He has reached a point in his life where he cares for those around him more than his personal life."

Kirika smiled, "Mr. Baldwin has become compassionate, and that is what I have observed from him. His change from a man who seemed not to care for life, but one that now values life is different from a man who we once very nearly killed."


	5. Noir:Secrets Ch5

NOIR

Chapter Five

Secrets

By Steve Edward

Randy Baldwin rose early on Wednesday morning and reviewed the e-mails. One from Sheriff Phil Nagel caused Randy to laugh as Phil's attempt to warn Randy had already come too late. Sending a brief reply to calm his friend, Randy headed to the basement of his home to work out.

Kirika Yumura having risen early as well heard the sound of a punching bag being punched and followed it to the basement where she found Randy absorbed in his workout. She watched Randy who was dressed in loose fitting sweats, pummeling an Everlast bag suspended from the overhead with various martial art attacks.

Though approaching 50 years of age, she noted Randy was still fit and trim his muscles well toned. Approaching from his blind side, Kirika about to greet him verbally; found that she had to defend herself from Randy who had sensed her presence.

Spinning rapidly and striking blindly, Randy scored a direct hit that was narrowly deflected and which sent Kirika skidding and sliding across the mats.

Randy not expecting Kirika had lashed out with a karate kick that was partially blocked, and realizing his error Randy already beginning to advance stopped, "Kirika? Are you ok? I am sorry." Kirika shaking off the attack said nothing but came after Randy.

Kirika threw four kick jabs and then spun and leaped into the air, and sent a kick of her own landing a hit on Randy in return, which knocked him to his knees.

Kirika landed then launching herself like a line backer, slammed into his chest; sending Randy backward where he landed heavily on the mat trying to shake the stars from his eyes with Kirika who was rearing back with her right fist stopped, "Mr. Baldwin? Perhaps I should have said something sooner. Did you have to attack me unprovoked?"

Looking upward at Kirika, Randy mused that this was how he and Kirika had ended up the last time. Debating for a moment Randy acted, as Kirika only heard, "What the hell can't hurt to try it again", as she suddenly found herself pinned to the mat, her wrists being firmly held and Randy with a sly smile replied, "Ms. Yumura, please don't do that again remember the last time?" As Kirika tried to head butt Randy he moved his head aside as she hit her head on his shoulder.

Mireille having come downstairs heard the commotion in the basement and witnessed the attempted head butt, "Randy! Kirika! That is enough!" Randy distracted, did not see but felt the second head butt, "OW! Damn it Kirika knock it off!" Kirika seething, "You attacked first! I am returning the favor," as Kirika tried a third time to head butt Randy who was trying to disentangle himself only felt her legs pulling him closer and tighter to her. Mireille grabbed Kirika by her shoulders and pulled her free.

Rubbing the bump on his forehead, Randy warily stood and apologized again "Kirika, I said I was sorry." Kirika regaining her composer stood as well, but her eyes communicated her anger, "I will accept Mr. Baldwin, but you must accept a combat match with me and do so now!"

Mireille could feel the anger seething through Kirika, "Randy, that would not be a good idea," as Randy studied Kirika.

Kirika focused on Randy, tried to shake free of Mireille's grip "Mireille let me go!" at which she slammed her foot down on Mireille's ankle. Randy watched as Mireille winced in pain.

Randy thought a moment, "Ok Kirika I accept but on the following conditions. We will wear padded gloves, ankle and wrist pads with head protection and mouth pieces. Mireille will be the referee; there will be no hits below the belt line except to the leg areas. Is that understood?"

Kirika smiled, "I accept!" as Randy sighing shrugged his shoulders at Mireille "Might as well get it over with. I should have warned both of you about coming down here when I work out. I'll have to remember to tell Gina and the kids the same thing."

Mireille frowning tried to make both reconsider, "It was entirely an accident. This is not really necessary." Kirika turned to Mireille, "Yes it is. Mr. Baldwin deliberately mocked me." Randy retrieving the padding from a nearby storage locker, "Mireille you were not there the last time, so I guess it is time for Kirika to pay me back." Randy tossed the padding to Kirika, "Ok young lady. Get dressed out into something more comfortable first then put the padding on. I'll wait."

Kirika left briefly to change and while gone Mireille still rubbing her ankle while sitting on a weight bench gave her own view of the situation, "Randy you should know that Kirika is well trained in various techniques and that she could conceivably do harm to you even with the padding."

Randy cinching the gloves tight nodded, "Yeah I know, but at least I will get a good workout, but don't count me out. There are a few tricks that I have not displayed to Kirika or you. It will be a challenge for both of us, but Mireille I have to admit I did push Kirika's buttons too many times."

Kirika returned to the basement wearing a pair of shorts and nothing but a sports bra and she had already put on her padding. Slamming her gloves together with a loud smack, Kirika looked at Randy "Mr. Baldwin. Take your position now."

Eyeing Kirika, Randy observed her stance. Relaxed but confident, balanced on the balls of her feet her leg muscles rippled with subdued power, her athletic build well toned; Kirika exuded confidence.

Mireille watched as both opponents eyed and studied each other. Randy who is 49, a retired field agent of the Central Intelligence Agency with years of field experience as well as hand to hand combat in various forms of the martial arts to Kirika who is a mere 24 years old soon to be 25. Kirika had started her training but when very young.

The pros and cons were evident, Randy had yet to demonstrate all of his hand to hand abilities, but he was much heavier but also slower and older than Kirika. Kirika much lighter, and very agile would strive to get close in and mix it up with Randy, in short Randy would be contending with a human buzz saw bent on giving him his punishment.

Taking positions, Kirika and Randy then bowed to each other and upon the signal from Mireille the challenge began; it was 5:30 AM.

Kirika came in hard and fast, landing repeated hits to Randy's chest and head then attempted an ankle sweep, which Randy avoided and instead of coming back down from his leap twisted and spun landing a hit onto Kirika's left hip slamming her sideways to her knees.

Kirika countered and caught Randy when he landed and knocked him violently to the matt.

Leaping from her position, Kirika tumbled through the air and hooked her legs around Randy's neck driving him backward, then with a left hook landed a blow that initially dazed him as he tried to lift himself upward.

Randy bent backward with a 110 pound fighting mad Kirika atop of him, twisted and briefly broke Kirika's legs free from his neck and drove a hard hit into her kidneys, then as Kirika leaned backward he sent a hard hit into her chest knocking her breathless.

Mireille watching intently, as Kirika deprived of the head butting by the padding attempted to do so anyway.

Kirika flustered, grabbed Randy's left arm and bent it over past his head, but felt the back of his foot as he landed a furious hit into her lower back, kicking her forward into Randy, who then rolled and ended up on top. Pinned to the matt, Kirika continued to strike Randy repeatedly with her free hand, even going so far as to finally jabbing him with her elbows.

Randy absorbing the punishment debated on whether to declare victory, when Kirika managed to send a pile driver hit onto the left side of Randy's head. Mireille stopped the match and had the aggressors separate.

Kirika attempting to circle around Mireille found her movements blocked. Mireille noted the small cut below Randy's left eye called the match to a close "Enough! Fight is over with. I declare it a draw." Mireille noted that both had been sparring for nearly 15 minutes.

Randy sighed with relief as Kirika relaxed her stance, "Ok, I have to agree Mireille. That has been enough of a workout for the both of us," as he turned away Randy winced and rubbed his side, "Definitely time for the hot tub."

Mireille watched Randy Baldwin walk slowly to a nearby bench and sit down where he began to remove his padding turned to Kirika, "You do the same. I'll be in the hot tub." Kirika having briefly forgotten that she had slammed her foot down on Mireille's ankle hurriedly removed her gloves to help Mireille up the stairs.

Randy removed his t-shirt and noted the bruises beginning to show mused, "Damn even with the padding that me and Kirika were wearing it is going to be a black and blue day. No more hand to hand with Kirika, that young woman can beat the hell out of a man."

Bending painfully over to remove the ankle padding, Randy striped down to his boxer shorts and headed to the hot tub.

Mireille shrugged off Kirika once they reached the main floor, "Kirika, what were you trying to do?" Kirika who was calm again replied, "Randy provoked me deliberately!"

Mireille looked at Kirika, "That I seriously doubt. If Randy Baldwin was trying to provoke you, he would have found a different way all together. You did come up from behind him and did not give Randy any warning. He can become focused and will ignore his normal surroundings have you not noticed that before?"

Leaving the gym, Randy entered the next room housing the hot tub and setting the controls climbed in and let the bubble jets begin to work their magic. Kirika soon entered the hot tub wearing a full body bathing suit and Mireille wearing the little red number that Randy had given her several months earlier, sat opposite of Kirika.

Mireille enveloped in the bubbling, looked Randy over as he relaxed "Mr. Baldwin, care to explain what happened between you and Kirika?" Briefly opening his eyes Randy glimpsed just how little the red swim suit did cover Mireille, "It was when you were unconscious in bed back in October of last year and Kirika was scouting the perimeter of the house. I had a feeling she was out there and decided to confront her which I did. We both ended up in a similar position as the last time so I decided that I could use the same move that I used against her previously, but I made fun of the predicament; so that is why Kirika wanted to have a fight with me." Kirika who had submerged all but her eyes rose briefly from the water, "You took advantage of me."

Randy chuckled, "Kirika, you are probably right about that. I kind of enjoyed the moment. I don't have a regular sparring partner, so I over did it. Still it was refreshing to say the least." Kirika hearing the reply submerged again. Mireille leaned backward and let her neck muscles get massaged by the spray jets. Stretching her legs out a bit too far, Randy felt her feet and grabbed her ankles.

Randy watched the surprised expression on Mireille's face as he tickled the bottom of her feet as she tried to pull her feet back, Randy began to massage her toes, "Randy please don't do that!" as Mireille broke out into a fit of giggles. Kirika fully submerged briefly and watched through the bubbling water as Randy Baldwin playfully tickled Mireille's feet.

Finally letting go, Randy relaxed back again only to find another pair of feet landing in his lap. Eyeing Kirika, he repeated the tickling much to the amusement of Mireille who watched Kirika's eyes also open wide in response and then Kirika began to laugh as well.

Finally withdrawing her feet, Kirika elicited a smile at both Mireille and Randy then submerged. Neither Randy nor Mireille expected what came next. Kirika grabbed both pairs of feet underwater and yanked them towards her. Yanked underwater by Kirika, Mireille and Randy thinking they had grabbed Kirika, instead found each other.

Surfacing together face to face, Kirika watched as Randy and Mireille their faces flushed deep red after realizing who they had grabbed. Randy who had grabbed Mireille above her waist and had pulled her towards him could only blink at Mireille who did the same in return. Mireille breaking the silence "Mr. Baldwin, is what you are doing really necessary?" Randy who had moved his hands slightly stammered, "Um uh nope. I was kind of feeling for someone else Mireille."

Mireille saw Randy's eyes go wide with shock, "Mireille! I am really sorry about that, but tweaking me there..." Mireille pulled back slightly and glanced downward, "Tweaking you where?" as Mireille finally saw what was going on but getting tweaked herself by Randy again.

Completely involuntary Randy had tweaked Mireille again, "Honest it was reflex!" Mireille, brushed Randy's hands off her chest and went after Kirika, but missed hitting Randy underwater, "Damn it that is not funny" as Randy on the receiving end of an underwater punch though slow still had an impact reacted by reaching up again and pinching Mireille as hard as he could on her breasts.

Kirika retreating surfaced on the other side of the hot tub out of reach and with a smile "Now we are even, Mr. Baldwin!" Mireille realizing who had been tweaking Randy tried to grab her but missed and loosing her footing, Mireille toppled backward onto Randy Baldwin; who grabbed Mireille to keep her from sliding underwater.

Randy felt something let go and realized what it was and closed his eyes, "Mireille you lost something" as he held the top of her swim suit in the air Mireille spun around to find Randy had closed his eyes. Snatching the top from his hand, Mireille furious at first realized it had been partly her fault as well began to laugh as she retied the top.

Kirika watched as Mireille got close to Randy then planting a kiss pulled him underwater with her. Randy could only follow through and returned one as well out of sight from Kirika. Both surfaced a moment later and they were looking directly at Kirika. Randy still slightly sore glanced at Mireille "What the hell, might as well" as he reached out and grabbed one leg and Mireille snatched the other and together they pulled Kirika towards them both.

By 9 AM when Angelina Lopez and Roberto Lopez had arrived at the Baldwin farm they found the trio fully dressed enjoying breakfast on the front porch. Roberto having let out Toby and Cumquat could hear the laughter coming from the group. Angelina having begun cleanup found the hot tub had been used and though the room had many drains; Angelina wondered how so much water could end up on the floor.

Gina Frazier who was in second period gymnastics coaching several young girls through their routines paused briefly to chat with Jill Nagel, "Jill how did it go with Phil?" as she guided one girl through a back flip.

Jill tapping her foot and looking crossed, "Phil did what I expected and that was to avoid the matter entirely. What about you?"

Gina smiled, "Me and Randy came to an understanding. It was really a miscommunication on his part and my part. I found out what I needed to know." Jill with a slight grin, "So you two are going to get back together?"

Gina nodded, "Yes we are. He is going to set up a weekend out with me and the kids." Jill crossed her arms, "So do you think it might get more serious?" Gina blushed, "I think so."

Jill with a soft laugh wished Gina luck and left the gym.

Angelina answered the phone when it rang and carried the handset out to the porch to Randy, Sheriff Phil Nagel was calling. Thanking Angelina, Randy answered, "Baldwin speaking, what's up Phil?"

Phil Nagel responded, "Hey Randy want to do lunch at Mama's Place?" Glancing over at Mireille and Kirika, Randy replied "Sure, but I am bringing some friends." Phil chuckled, "Sure bring them along, they might enjoy the cooking." Randy replied that he would and gave a meeting time of 12:30 PM, to which Phil agreed. Turning off the phone Randy set it on the table, "Mireille, Kirika. I am going to treat you both to some honest to god southern cooking for lunch.

Randy excused himself and headed for the garage, where he stopped at the Model A Ford sedan. Roberto having tended to Toby and Cumquat joined him. Mireille retired to do some light reading and study several tourist brochures with Kirika. Mireille in the sitting room had been amazed that there was so much to do in the southeastern United States.

The replacement starter motor for the Ford which Randy and Roberto were installing was a rebuilt unit. With Roberto measuring the spacing the men finally were able to get the starter properly adjusted. The antique Ford had been an ongoing project for Randy; the car had been bought at an estate sale in Tennessee two years earlier. Finally satisfied that everything was in order, Randy and Roberto pushed the car out of the garage for a test start. Kirika having just exited the house was greeted by the sound of the engine backfiring and enveloping both men in a cloud of smoke. Hurriedly adjusting the controls Randy finally got the engine to idle smoothly.

Kirika eyeing the antique car approached Randy from the side, his upper body inside the engine compartment jolted suddenly as he withdrew, "Jeez, Roberto watch that wiring." Both men appeared to be nursing their hands as Kirika interrupted, "Mr. Baldwin is there a problem?" Randy turned and smiled, "Ah no Kirika. Just getting the old girl running, the spark plug wiring carries a bit of a bite."

Roberto laughed, "Yes it does, but it is a love bite. The car is happy to be running once again," as Roberto bent over and adjusted a hose clamp. Angelina exiting the house joined her husband, but at a distance warily eying the open engine compartment.

Speaking briefly with her husband, Angelina turned toward their car and waved goodbye as she drove off to the market.

Mireille exiting the house as well watched as Kirika, Randy and Roberto stuck their heads into the engine compartment. Randy pointing out the various components of the engine felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Mireille smiled, "If you are finished playing with your toy; you might want to remember the lunch appointment that we have with Sheriff Nagel."

Glancing at his watch and seeing it was nearly 11:45 AM feigned shock, "Oops almost forgot. Let me put the car back in the garage and get washed up. Mama's Place is only 15 minutes from here."

Backing the car under its own power into its parking space, Randy shut the engine off and in the confines of the building the engine backfired yet again leaving every ones ears briefly ringing. Mireille, who was standing outside wondered if the car was supposed to do that.

Taking the Ford Crown Victoria, Randy with Mireille and Kirika drove at a leisurely pace to their destination. Mama's Kitchen located in a shopping center served a variety of southern foods. The owner Mama Edna, an African-American woman had run the eatery for nearly 35 years at its various locations through the years. The developer of the shopping center had lured her there with incentives and they had both enjoyed a fruitful partnership over the past 5 years.

Sheriff Nagel, having arrived first waited for the lunch crowd to thin out. Relaxing in a rocking chair outside Phil casually scanned the crowded parking lot. Observing Randy Baldwin driving up, he waited till Randy with Mireille and Kirika exited the car before standing.

Randy shook hands with Phil and held the door open for Mireille and Kirika. Sheriff Nagel taking note of the bruise under Randy's eye, "Ok Randy who was the sparring partner?" as Randy briefly touched the bruise replied, "Kirika."

Sheriff Nagel, chuckling "Will you not ever learn that having her for a sparring partner can be detrimental to your appearance;" as Randy quipped back, "Well at least it was not Jill."

Unlike a buffet where one would shuffle along from item to item, Mama's Kitchen utilized Lazy Susans on the tables themselves. The lunch fare placed on the Lazy Susan's allowed the patrons to get their fill without having to get up and return for seconds.

Settling down to eat, Sheriff Nagel paused briefly to give Randy a manila envelope which he opened and read the contents. Glancing up at Phil, "So you have a new gang in the county;" as Randy took a bite of country fried steak Sheriff Nagel nodded "Unfortunately yes. They are migrating northward recruiting new members both male and female. The gang has been raising all sorts of hell in Gwinnett, Dekalb, Rockdale and Cobb counties."

Mireille enjoying a piece of fried chicken interrupted, "Has this gang been causing extensive problems?" Sheriff Nagel nodded, "Yes they have Mireille. Three years ago Randy and me tangled with Hispanic gang members in a shootout. That particular gang had been involved in home invasions, street robberies, car thefts, and drugs among other things. After the Hispanic community found out what happened, many became more friendlier with talking with us when they had problems. Now this new gang is trying to slam the door shut and undo all of our work."

Randy glancing out into the parking lot saw Angelina Lopez pushing a shopping cart from the nearby Kroger store to her car. Mireille saw the hardness come to Randy's eyes as he quickly stood and walked towards the exit, "Phil we got a problem."

Angelina enjoyed working for Randy Baldwin, who had in the middle of a Georgia summer thunderstorm come to her family's rescue along with Sheriff Phil Nagel. Pushing the cart from Kroger, she had not noticed the two men following her until she opened the trunk and the two Hispanic men stepped to either side of her.

Three steps behind Randy, Sheriff Nagel on his portable radio requested that any available patrol unit be sent to the shopping center. Mama Edna watched both men and then the two women leave behind them at a brisk pace. Gazing into the parking lot she saw where Randy was headed and reached for the telephone on the counter and dialed 911.

Angelina felt the jab in her side, the bad breath from one of the men made her nearly gag. Speaking in Spanish, Angelina pleaded with the men to leave her alone. Jose standing to her right, his teeth badly discolored pressed the knife a little bit harder as he reached for Angelina's purse. Jesus momentarily focused on Angelina's breasts, placed his hand on top of her blouse and grinned, "You will enjoy me," as Jesus pictured himself ripping her blouse open heard the unmistakable sound of a semi-automatic having a round chambered.

Jose briefly baffled by Randy's appearance, grinned as he wrapped his arm around Angelina's neck and pulled her towards him. Jose now had Angelina as a hostage and flashing the hunting knife as he placed it against Angelina's neck speaking Spanish, "Come any closer, she die!"

Randy replied in kind but gave some sage advise his voice cold, "Harm her in anyway, you will find your next resting place to be a pine box." Sheriff Nagel his own weapon drawn watched as Jesus pushed the shopping cart to the side and joined his partner.

Phil with no expression kept his eyes locked with those of Jesus, "Consider where the both of you are at. Let her go and no harm will come to you. But take my word; the man next to me will not hesitate in killing both of you."

Mireille and Kirika watching the Mexican standoff unfold before them circled away and came from the rear. Sheriff Nagel and Randy Baldwin kept both men attention focused on themselves. Angelina though terrified made eye contact with Randy who briefly nodded. Carrying on a conversation in Spanish with both men, Randy watched as Kirika crouching as she moved along the parked cars was finally in striking distance.

Mireille coming up on the opposite side of Angelina's car heard the men demand that they be allowed to leave. Angelina still having eye contact with Randy Baldwin observed him blink three times.

Sheriff Nagel hearing Randy agreeing to the hoodlums demands cracked a smile and shifted his weapon slightly and waited. Angelina on cue of the final blink did as she had been taught by Randy Baldwin and said a silent prayer then with all her strength slammed her foot down onto the top of Jose's right foot.

Jarred by the sudden action and thrown off balance, Jose instead of trying to drive the knife into the side of Angelina threw his arm back to add a greater strike to his attack felt his arm being grabbed. Kirika with her free hand pushed Angelina away towards Randy then spun inside of Jose driving a bone crushing elbow into his face. Jesus having managed to open the car door slid into the driver's seat only to feel the cold steel of a Walther P-99 9MM pressed solidly against the side of his head. Mireille greeted Jesus with a smile then sent a fist into his face.

Randy winced, his left side still sore from the sparring match with Kirika earlier in the morning absorbed the impact of Angelina as he fell backward to the pavement, the Colt Combat Commander still tracking Jose as Kirika briefly jumped back having taken Jose's knife with her sent a kick directly into the man's groin. Sheriff Nagel watched as Jose fell at his feet rolling about on the pavement, begging for mercy.

Making sure that Angelina was uninjured, Randy helped her stand then as Kirika began to advance again on Jose; Randy called Kirika off. Jesus toppled out of Angelina's car onto the pavement joining Jose, who's nose was broken and bleeding. Scooting across the seat, Mireille planted her right foot on top of Jesus's forehead and forced him back onto the ground.

Mama Edna watching the event unfold before her breathed a sigh of relief and began to have the food on the Lazy Susan removed. She wanted her patrons to enjoy the freshest available so Edna chided the waiters to get busy.

Sheriff Nagel keyed up on the radio to advise that the situation was under control but hearing the multiple sirens approaching knew it would do little good as six sheriff units raced into the shopping center from different directions and more were coming. Handing two pairs of cuffs to Randy, Phil stood back to cover as Randy angrily tossed one then the other onto their bellies. Mireille grinding her foot into the upper back of Jesus drove home the point that he should not attempt to move. Kirika expressionless except for the anger in her own eyes continued to press her foot into the back of Jose.

The backup units screeching to a halt nearby the deputies joined Randy and lifted their prisoners painfully to their feet. Deputy Vargas after being briefed by Randy Baldwin advised both men that they were under arrest in Spanish and stated their rights. Sheriff Nagel having holstered his weapon turned to Angelina Lopez to make sure she was fine.

Sheriff Nagel looking at Angelina who was standing next to Mireille Bouquet, "Angelina, are you ok?" as Randy having departed briefly with Deputy Vargas returned. Angelina nodded, "Yes sir, I am fine. The men did not hurt me." Randy walking up to her, peered into her eyes, "Angelina you did good. Exactly as I showed you, if you like I will drive you back to the house."

Angelina replied she was fine, but Sheriff Nagel interrupted "Angelina, I will have a deputy escort you back. I insist." Motioning for one of the nearby deputies, Sheriff Nagel instructed the female deputy to drive Angelina to the Baldwin farm and to obtain a written statement.

Randy turned to Sheriff Nagel, "Phil if I may have a word with you," and both men walked off together as Mireille and Kirika returned to Mama's Kitchen.

After the brief conversation, Randy followed by Sheriff Nagel returned as well and sat back in their seats to return to their interrupted meal.

Mama Edna walked next to Randy and patted him on the shoulder "Mr. Baldwin thank you. There has been some talk of problems in the area. Those two were part of it."

Taking a sip of his tea Randy replied, "Your welcome Edna. Hopefully someone will get the message," as Randy watched Angelina being driven away in her car. Mireille resuming her meal paused, "It seems just as in France, your country has the same problems. It does not matter whether it is within the city or the countryside men bent on causing harm will proceed to do so."

Sheriff Nagel replied, "Unfortunately in societies that have freedom, there are those that seek to oppress the freedom of others by instilling fear and mistrust. Many of the Hispanics that have migrated come from countries who's police forces are sometimes no better than the criminals that they are supposed to protect their citizens from hence a great deal of mistrust of our law enforcement officers."

Kirika who was sampling fried okra looked up, "Perhaps efforts to locate the organizers could be conducted thereby removing their influences over others?" Randy nodded, "That is one goal Kirika, however just simply arresting and putting those who are responsible for the organization of individual street gangs is nearly impossible. Sheriff Nagel and his deputies could arrest one but another would take his or her place. Doing what I and Phil did nearly three years ago is out of the question. Having to kill was the last thing on my list at that point and it was unfortunate that the incident turned out the way it did."

Mama Edna walked up to Sheriff Nagel and passed him a note which he read. Standing up and excusing himself, Phil exited the restaurant and opened his cell phone.

Randy ignoring Phil for the moment turned to Mama Edna, "Edna? Do you have any of that lemon pie?" Mama Edna smiled and turned back towards the kitchen.

Sheriff Phil Nagel returned put did not take his seat, "Randy, ladies. I have to get going. It was rather enjoyable except for the interruption. Randy give some thought to that information that I gave you. Maybe you can offer some constructive input. Randy stood and shook hands, "I'll give it some thought Phil. The proposal has some interesting prospects."

Randy sitting back down paused briefly, "Phil the tab is on me. See you later." Sheriff Nagel smiled and waved goodbye. As Sheriff Nagel left several patrons stuck out their hands as Phil passed and he shook them on the way out.

Mireille had a slice of lemon pie placed before her by Mama Edna who put one before Kirika and Randy. Mireille sampling the flavor was pleasantly surprised, "Mama Edna you certainly do rather well with the desserts." Mama Edna nodded and smiled, "Thank you so much. I use my own ingredients and do not buy any massed produced desserts."

Randy grinning, "Mireille if you take a look on the walls, you will see the famous and not so famous have dinned here. Folks do come out of their way to sample the fare."

Kirika looked at Randy, "Can I get a slice of lemon pie to take back?" Randy chuckled, "Sure Kirika."

Settling the tab, Randy with Mireille and Kirika walked out of Mama's Kitchen and headed towards the car. Randy stopped before opening the door and looked at Mireille and Kirika, "This may sound kind of nutty, but could the both of you hold out your hands?"

Taking first Mireille then Kirika hands into his own Randy examined both then looked at Kirika, "Ms. Yumura there is a favor I need of you. Could I use your ring finger please as a model? I have decided that it is time to ask Gina.


	6. Noir:Secrets Ch6

NOIR

Chapter Six

Secrets

By Steve Edward

Kirika whose hands were nearly the same size as Gina Frazier had patiently gone through the fitting process for Randy Baldwin. Mireille helped pick out the ring and the jeweler sized the ring itself slightly larger than Kirika's ring finger. Leaving the jewelry store, Randy with Mireille and Kirika returned to the farm.

Roberto Lopez had been alarmed when the female sheriff deputy arrived with Angelina after driving her back from the shopping center. After being assured by Angelina that she was unharmed, Roberto returned to his chores keeping a wary eye out for Randy Baldwin to whom he wanted to thank.

Briefly meeting with the Lopez's, Randy assured them that the men responsible would be held accountable and getting a hand shake from Roberto and a affectionate hug from Angelina; Randy bid farewell to them for the day and diverted his attention to other matters.

Mireille ventured out to the stable with Kirika and after examining the saddle and halter fitted it to Toby. Randy working in his study paused briefly to wave as Mireille atop Toby rode past the study with Cumquat following, Kirika having decided that she would do some reading was sitting out on the front porch.

Mireille rode out to the country lane that passed the Baldwin farm and then let Toby decide where he wanted to go. Toby made a right onto the road followed by Cumquat, and now Kirby who had scampered from the back porch where he had been relaxing.

Except for the distant sounds of cars and trucks on the nearby highway the sound of the hoofs made any disturbance.

Mireille felt more relaxed than she had in a great while. The stresses of her career had been indeed taking a toll. Though she and Kirika had talked already about the future, they had not done so in great detail. Randy Baldwin's chance encounter in Paris had hammered that home to Mireille. Had Randy and Kirika not met on the Paris street would she and Kirika be somewhere else carrying out another assignment for the faceless contract holders? In all likelihood, Mireille acknowledged to herself that they would have.

Toby ambled off the country road into a well worn trail that led into the woodlands behind the Baldwin farm. Coming to a brief stop at a spring, both Toby and Cumquat refreshed themselves. Mireille watch Kirby jump around in the underbrush, what tail the dog did have was happily wagging.

Toby picking up his head snorted to Cumquat and both horse and mule resumed their walk along the path. Mireille noted several homes as they passed, on the back porch of one, an elderly woman waved in greeting as she worked on a needle point project. The large wooden hoop in her hands held a colorful cloth.

Reaching a branch in the path, Toby paused then turned right. Ducking a couple of low branches, Mireille found herself entering the farm from the southwest corner. Toby ambled along back to the stable where he stopped before entering. Kirika watching Mireille dismount put the John Gresham novel down and joined Mireille who began removing the saddle and harness from Toby.

Mireille brushed Toby and Kirika followed up with brushing down Cumquat. The women then led both animals to their respective stalls.

Randy mused how he was going to propose to Gina. The issue of being able to leave on a moments notice would come into his and Gina's future as well as Corey and Ashley. There would be no more of that, and the risky consulting jobs which pay well would have to be by-passed for safer assignments. Randy well off as he was, still craved the adventure that certain assignments brought, but weighing those with the needs and wants of Gina Frazier would come first. Randy had no desire to make Gina a widow two times over.

Randy had been concerned with Gina eventually finding out the true career's of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. That had been an error in judgment on his part after the brief argument with Gina. She knew his secrets as well as theirs now. Corey and Ashley knew that Randy had worked for the government but what specific agency and his occupation had been held back by agreement with Gina. Both children were far too young to be told and last thing he wanted was to give them nightmares.

Mireille and Kirika entered the study together; Mireille noted Randy seemed lost in thought. Coughing quietly Mireille spoke "Randy? Is there something wrong?" Randy Baldwin returning to the present, "Yes and no Mireille, I am having a bit of trouble on how to propose to Gina. On one hand I am ready to ask her right now, on the other hand I ponder if it is the right thing to do."

Mireille took a seat taken aback by the man before her. It had been through the actions of her and Kirika that Randy had been brought out of a near self-imposed shell of no relationships. The photograph of Julia Summers behind Randy came into focus as Mireille remembered the story that Randy had told. Neither Murielle nor Kirika had any ongoing relationships themselves.

The painful memory of Kirika's brief relationship with a painter in Paris came to mind, the man brutally murdered during a drive-by shooting meant for Kirika. The killer eventually died by hand of Kirika who shot and killed him inside his own criminal hang-out. The murder left the Paris Police puzzled over the criminal's killing; yet the Paris Police declined to pursue the matter further and closed the case believing it had been a revenge killing by another criminal organization.

Then Mireille's own painful memory of having to kill her Uncle, which she found out later worked for the Soldots. He had been tasked with assassinating Kirika and had tried to use her to get to Kirika. Mireille reflected back to that moment, had it been her bond with Kirika forged over a period of time that transcended the love that she had felt for her only living blood relative to kill him and thus saving Kirika's life?

Kirika placing a book marker in the novel that she had borrowed placed it on the shelf and sat next to Mireille, "Randy, it is perhaps that you have fear of change?" Randy sighed, "Perhaps Kirika. The decisions we make in life if later determined to be wrong can not be undone. We can not undo the chance meeting we had nearly 5 years ago. Mireille could have killed me on the spot and neither of you would have given second thought to my death. Our friendship with each other has been forged in an unusual way but I would not want to change the way we did meet."

Mireille leaned forward, "Randy, I believe that you will make the correct choice because you have already taken the first step towards it," as Mireille nodded in the direction of the ring box. Randy leaned back and eyed the box as well, "Yes Mireille, I have indeed taken the first step."

Kirika removed a tourist brochure and handed it to Randy, "Randy that place is interesting, can you tell me about it?" Randy eyed the brochure for Six Flags Over Georgia then looked back at Kirika, "It is an amusement park on the west side of Atlanta. They have rides like roller coasters and entertainment shows. Many of the shows have southern themes and are rather popular with the young and old alike."

Kirika smiled, "Is it far?" as Mireille turned to her partner and took in her expression, Randy shook his head no, "From here it is about a three hour drive." Mireille looking at Kirika replied "You really want to go there?" as Kirika replied that she did.

Randy chuckled, "Ok Kirika, but they are not open on the weekdays yet. Just the weekends till June, but you will have fun nevertheless." Mireille looked at Randy, "Did you say it has roller coasters?" Nodding that he did indeed say that, "Yes, it has roller coasters several as a matter of fact, but I am not the roller coaster type of guy anymore."

Mireille had never ridden a roller coaster in her life looked at Kirika, "Kirika those things sound like fun. Shall we go and give them a spin?"

Randy chuckled, "Ok I tell you what. It will be my treat, I'll order the tickets on-line and that way we can by-pass the ticket windows. It will give me a chance to take Gina and the kids that is if you don't mind having company."

Mireille and Kirika both thought that the joint trip would be perfect for everyone and thanking Randy left the study to plan for short day trips on Thursday and Friday.

Randy turned to the desktop computer and called up the website and placed the order for the tickets. Clicking the print button to print out his confirmation of the purchase and to print the tickets; Randy turned briefly and looked out the window. Julia Summers came into focus and with the glow of the setting sun surrounding the frame; it seemed to acknowledge that what Randy was about to do was the right thing.

Thursday morning came with Mireille and Kirika headed for Chattanooga, Tennessee to see the aquarium. Randy had printed out driving directions before they had left and saw them off. He reflected back to his original invitation that he had made to both in Paris. Mireille seemed more rested than before as did Kirika. Offering them both a chance to rest and get away from the assignments that involved killing seemed to do both a wealth of good. Randy had pondered the implications of involving himself with Noir and that carried over even more with Gina. For better or worse he and Gina were part of the elite few who knew of Noir. That knowledge could not be taken back and both would have to bear the burden of that said knowledge.

Returning to the study, Randy sat at his desk and opened the manila envelope that Sheriff Nagel had given to him the day before. Phil had the right idea, but in order for it to work there would have to be involvement from others in the community. Politicians would have to buy into it as would business leaders and then it would have to be sold to those who would benefit. Setting pen to paper, Randy began to outline what would have to be accomplished.

Mireille and Kirika arrived in Chattanooga and took in the Tennessee Aquarium. With its assortment of eco-systems, it hosted a wide variety of creatures from around the world. Kirika and Mireille had during their travels had encountered some of these very same creatures. Mireille dryly noted the warnings on the placards describing some of the more dangerous inhabitants. The coral sea snake which she and Kirika had an encounter with during a foray in Australia still proved just as menacing as it counterpart had.

Gina Frazier having been able to leave school early drove towards the Baldwin farm. Randy Baldwin had called and left a message for her to stop by on her way home as he had something he needed to speak with her about. She wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened the day before at Mama's Kitchen.

Jill Nagel had told her that Randy and his two friends had tangled with two hoodlums in the parking lot along with Phil after Randy's housekeeper had been accosted in the parking lot. Gina realized that it was in Randy's nature to get involved, it was his way. Randy would not be one to sit on the sidelines for long. From her perspective, she had come to understand why Randy had involved himself with the two women who she now knew as Noir.

Stopping briefly at the bottom of the driveway, Gina took a deep breath then drove up into the farm yard. The Lopez's car was there, but the rental car belonging to Mireille and Kirika was gone. Gina was greeted by Roberto as she exited her Explorer, "Mrs. Frazier it is nice to see you again." Gina taking the proffered hand and shaking it asked where Randy was, "Is Mr. Baldwin in the house?" Roberto smiled, "Yes he is. Mr. Baldwin has been in his study most of the day. He said to that you were to meet him there."

Thanking Roberto, Gina walked towards the house and upon entering the porch before she could knock, Angelina had already opened the door and was ushering Gina in. Randy had seen Gina come up the drive and had returned to the study where he picked up the ring box. Turning to the door which was opened by Angelina, he smiled at the sight of Gina and thanked Angelina who quietly left.

Mireille and Kirika having taken in the aquarium had taken the scenic road tour back instead of the faster interstate route. On assignments there would be precious time to explore their surroundings. Making the most of their vacation, Mireille and Kirika had found a roadside pick-and-go market specializing in strawberries. Taking in the odd American custom of picking your own strawberries had absorbed nearly two hours of their time. The elderly proprietor eyed the number of buckets that had been picked by Kirika, but only shrugged his shoulders when she confirmed that she was buying all of what she had picked. Mireille who added her own pickings wondered how they would fit all of it in the car.

Gina was shaking and crying the tears blurring the ring that had been placed on her finger by Randy Baldwin. Randy watching Gina hold out her hand before her eyes, the tears streaming down her face. Embracing her, Randy hugged her tightly. For both there would be no going back he had made his commitment to Gina and her children Corey and Ashley. In the hallway, Angelina had watched at the moment Randy had presented the ring and placed it on Gina's finger. Shedding her own tears of happiness, Angelina hurried out of the house to find her husband Roberto.

Mireille and Kirika returned to the sight of Angelina and Roberto Lopez jumping up and down in the farm yard hugging each other. Kirika pointed out the Explorer, "Mrs. Frazier is here." Exiting the car, Kirika and Mireille were informed by Angelina that Randy Baldwin had proposed to Gina Frazier. Mireille with Kirika walked to the house and entered. Coming down the hallway towards them hand in hand, Gina Frazier and Randy Baldwin.

Mireille smiled, "Gina did you accept?" Gina nodding started crying again. Kirika walked up to Randy and embraced him then Gina. Stepping back Kirika smiling, "This means you are part of his family and that he is part of yours; please relish this memory."

Mireille approached Gina and embracing her whispered, "Gina you are and shall be considered a true friend. I will cherish this moment as well."

Mireille stepped back, "Randy have you told Corey and Ashley yet?" as Gina turned to her future husband, Randy replied "No not yet. I thought about breaking the news to both of them tonight at her house."

Mireille looking at her watch, "Well Mr. Baldwin if you are going to do so, then I might suggest you and Gina proceed to her home. Corey and Ashley will likely be coming home shortly if they are not already there." Randy turned to Gina, "Why not go on ahead and I will meet you there. It might be a bit odd if we drove up together in the same car."

Gina nodded and hugging her future husband hurried out of the house, her future home to make preparations.

Picking up the keys to the Chrysler 300 C, Randy followed by Kirika and Mireille exited the house and walked to the garage. Stopping briefly to accept congratulations from Roberto and Angelina, Randy pausing next the rental car glanced in and saw the stacks of strawberries in the back seat then the partially open trunk.

Mireille shrugged her shoulders when Randy looked at her questionably, "We got carried away." Randy chuckled, "I should say so. At least you did not have the Kodiak, because if you had we might have a bit of a problem."

Turning towards Angelina and Roberto, "Mrs. Lopez, Mr. Lopez would you assist my guests with storing their purchases. I guess you can start with the freezer in the smoke house and then go from there." Randy walked off shaking his head and getting into the Chrysler drove off. Roberto cutting the string that was holding the trunk closed looked first at the buckets of strawberries then at Mireille and Kirika and wondered how they were all going to eat all of them.

Corey and Ashley Frazier had gotten off the separate buses and were walking up their driveway when their mother arrived. Ashley could see that her mother had been crying, but she did not appear sad but happy.

Randy kept his speed down to give Gina time to prepare the kids. Crossing over into Habersham County, he pulled to the side of the road and placed a brief call the Sheriff Nagel. The whooping and hollering that came thru the ear piece nearly left him deaf. Jill Nagel watching the antics of her husband snagged him by his belt and pulled the phone from his hands, "Mr. Baldwin what did you do?" Jill joined in too.

Saying goodbye, Randy wondered if that had been such a good idea as he drove off. Randy figured by morning everyone in the county would know. Correcting himself he mused, "Nope by 9 PM tonight, my phone will be going nuts. The only ones who won't know will be happily too drunk to care in the first place."

Gina had hurried around the house that was already tidy. Admonishing Corey for leaving his shoes in the floor, Gina placed them in the closet. Ashley and Corey sitting on the couch watching the antics of their mother looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Corey was the first to see the black Chrysler as it drove up. Hopping up from the sofa, Corey followed by Ashley ran to the door to greet Randy Baldwin. Behind them their mother watched as Randy walked through the door patting the heads of her two children.

Mireille and Kirika had overdone the strawberry picking by a wide margin and had in the end given several buckets to the Lopez's as they left. Kirika wondered how long strawberries would keep unrefrigerated, as she munched on the berries at the kitchen table.

Corey and Ashley sat across from Randy Baldwin and their mother. Ashley watched her mother take Randy's hand and place it into hers then Randy nodding to her mother he turned to look at Corey and Ashley, "Corey, Ashley. For a long time I had pondered the decision that I made earlier today with your mother. There were certain things that I had to think about before I did so." Looking one last time at Gina, Randy turned back to Corey and Ashley; "I have asked for your mother's hand in marriage."

Corey and Ashley did not move, but only blinked their eyes back at Randy. Corey was the first to speak, "You are going to be my Dad?" Randy nodded yes to the question, "Yes. Corey I will as well as your sister's." Both children jumped up and piled onto Randy hugging him. Their mother smiling joined in as well. Randy gazed out the window of the Frazier home returning the hugs of the children. For them all there would be no going back.

After assuring both Corey and Ashley that the marriage proposal was true, they sat and discussed their immediate future. With the school year so close to being complete, Randy wanted both Corey and Ashley to finish their current grades in the Habersham County School System. Corey and Ashley would move to the Baldwin farm as soon as school let out for the summer. Ashley brought up the question of when Randy and her mother would marry, which left Randy looking at Gina who chided Ashley for asking laughed "It is when we can set a date, but it will not be before school is out."

Randy noting the time, looked at Corey and Ashley and had them prepare for bed. Corey about to complain stopped, "Yes sir. Mr. Baldwin." Getting up and going to his bedroom Corey stopped and turned, "Sir? Can I go ahead and call you Dad?" Randy standing and looking at his future step-son replied, "Yes you may as can Ashley," who looked up at her future step-father and replied with a hug, "Thank you father."

Gina stood next to her fiancé and waited for the children to close their doors, "Well Randy that went better than expected." Gina standing on her tiptoes to kiss Randy felt her self being lifted and held. Planting a kiss, Gina spied both doors had partially opened and in between the kissing warned Randy who replied, "Well let them look. They will see a lot more of this." The muffled shouts of "YES!" came to Randy's ears who turned around with Gina still in his arms. He caught sight of both bedroom doors closing.

Putting Gina down, Randy stepped back "I am going to treat the kids a little early. Be at the farm at 6 on Saturday. We are going to Six Flags." Gina giggled, "They will like that. What about Mireille and Kirika?" Randy chuckled, "I kind of invited them too." Gina feigned looking cross but smiled, "Corey and Ashley will enjoy their company. They always have before."

Randy nodded then bending over kissed Gina again and said farewell for the evening. Gina walked with Randy out to his car, looked towards the children's bedrooms where both Corey and Ashley were peeking out through the curtains, "Thank you Mr. Randy Baldwin" and hugged Randy again before he got into the car.

Kirika and Mireille had divided their attention to different phone lines. Mireille in the study and Kirika answering the kitchen line, Mireille wondered who Randy had called to announce the engagement. Sheriff Nagel perhaps, as the phone calls began coming in after 8 PM. Beginning page three of the phone messages, Mireille caught sight of the headlights coming up the driveway and disappearing into the garage.

Randy exiting the car, sniffed the air. "Strawberries?" as he exited the side door of the garage he took in the buckets stacked on the work table and walked past the smoke house, the table there inside also piled with strawberries garnered his attention. Glancing at the Chevrolet Impala, Randy wondered how Mireille and Kirika had managed to cram so many baskets in the car which meant every freezer and refrigerator he had was at capacity as well.

Entering the house he found Kirika sitting at the table in the kitchen munching on a strawberry, "Ah Kirika? Try not to eat all of what you got in one sitting." Kirika smiled and dipped another strawberry into the Cool Whip. Randy shook his head at the sight and head towards the study where he found Mireille who was looking at the strawberries in the dish before her.

Mireille glanced up at Randy, "You have had a lot of phone calls," as she pushed the pad across the desk. Randy reviewed the number of calls, "I guess I should have not called Phil." Mireille sighed then elicited a pronounced burp. Cocking an eyebrow at Mireille, "Um just how many buckets have you eaten?"

Mireille trying to overcome the unlady like burp held up two fingers. Randy looked on in shock, "Two buckets? Jeez. Do you know how many pounds that is?" Mireille belching again and blushing shook her head no. Randy replied, "Way too many. Don't worry about the berries. I'll pay for them. Toby and Cumquat will eat them and I'll give the others away. You might go to the kitchen and have Kirika stop as well, before she turns red."

Randy stood aside and let Mireille walk by then sat at his desk. Looking the notepad over again, Randy noted that he was not far off the mark when it came to the county finding out about his engagement. Pushing the pad aside, Randy activated the e-mail and watched in dismay as the computer began to download. Groaning, Randy leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes as the e-mail count exceeded 200. Mixed in the massive number of e-mails was a message of congratulations from Tabitha Alexander marked urgent and high priority, Randy opening his eyes just missed it as it scrolled upward.

By 6 AM Friday morning, Randy having risen early had been sitting at his desk answering and replying to the huge number of e-mails. Spotting the message from Tabitha Alexander, Randy opened it and was greeted by an animated dancing character with a squeaky voice congratulating him on his engagement. Then after the dance routine, the character disappeared and Tabitha's voice followed by a scrolling message with a question at the bottom that asked, "Why is Noir at your house?"

Randy noted that there was a phone number to call, which pretty much said without asking him directly that he needed to call her. Well if he did not call, she would call him and if he did not answer, Tabitha would resort to sending in the storm troops. Sighing, Randy picked up the phone and dialed.

In Langley, Virginia Tabitha Alexander sat at her desk reviewing the reports from the previous evening when the phone rang. Glancing at the enhanced caller identification she noted Randy Baldwin was calling and immediately picked up her private line, "Hello Randy. It is about time, you had me worried. Congratulations again on your engagement."

Randy scratched his head as he wondered how Tabitha had found out, "Ok Tabitha thanks. Your little e-mail was entertaining to say the least. What do you want to know?"

Tabitha turned serious, "Why are they there?" Randy replied, "Vacation, at my invitation." Tabitha stared at the phone, "Vacation? Are you serious?" Randy sitting and scrolling through the list of messages replied again, "Yes Tabitha I am serious. Vacation, both needed a break and I invited them when I was in Paris last week. They accepted and I flew them to the United States onboard my Gulf Stream."

Tabitha startled her assistant when she laughed, "Well if that is the case, so be it. Do try to keep them out of anything that may arise." Randy winced at that comment and mused to himself aloud, "Too late for that." Tabitha thought Randy had said something, "Randy did you say something?"

Randy recovered, "Uh no. But I do have a question for you." Tabitha leaned back, "Go on. What is it?" Randy replied, "Do you like strawberries?" Tabitha pondered the question and replied that she loved strawberries.

Randy smiled, "Ah good. Send me an address where I can send some to you. We got a bumper crop and I really don't want them to go to waste." Tabitha said she would and saying goodbye to Randy she hung up the phone satisfied with Randy's answers but wondered since when was he growing strawberries?

Sighing with relief, Randy hung up the phone. Checking the e-mail a few minutes later Randy received the shipment address from Tabitha, printing it out with a sly grin Randy left the study headed for the smoke house. Tabitha was going to get visited by the strawberry fairy.

Packing the strawberries into shipping boxes with disposable freezer bags, Randy loaded them into the Chevy 2500 with the help of Roberto and he drove into Gainesville where he paid a considerable shipping fee for same day delivery. On his way back he stopped at a rental agency specializing in vans and rented a GMC Conversion Van and requested that it be delivered to his residence. The rental agent assured Randy it would arrive by 12 PM that day.

Mireille Bouquet had over done it. She mused Randy had been correct, too much of a good thing would lead to less than desirable results. After rising late, Mireille found Randy Baldwin gone. His smaller pickup absent from the farm meant he was doing something that required the use of it modest cargo carrying capability. The much larger Kodiak still parked within the garage had not been moved.

Roberto rounding the back side of the garage, issued the morning pleasantries as he went by. Mireille stopped him and asked where Randy had gone. Roberto tipping his hat in reply, "Ms. Bouquet, Senior Baldwin drove to Gainesville this morning with a load of strawberries that he was shipping to a friend. He said he would be back later in the day."

Kirika Yumura her eyes open stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had gorged herself on Georgia strawberries. Having picked a large number of the berries, so absorbed in the relaxing way to pass the time Kirika had ignored the large amount she had picked until Mireille had told her it was time to leave.

Mireille entered Kirika's bedroom and sighed as she saw Kirika spread eagle on the bed, "Kirika? You too?" as Mireille pulled over a chair, Kirika turned her head "I think we both ate too much." Mireille remembered the astonishment from Randy when he had found out how much she had eaten agreed, "I think we both need to recover from yesterday and prepare for tomorrow. No more road side berry picking, leave it to the Americans with their strange buying habits."

Randy returned to the farm in time to meet the delivery driver, who had been followed by a co-worker in another car. Signing for the van, Randy turned it around and backed it into the garage next to the Buick. Getting out after casually looking at the numerous captain chairs he headed for the house.

After being told by Angelina that Murielle and Kirika were upstairs, Randy found Mireille with Kirika, "I suppose that neither of you want lunch?" Mireille and Kirika shook their heads no. Tempted to crack a joke, but deciding against it Randy left them alone. Randy mused, "No need to get shot over something like that, especially by Kirika."

Gina Frazier the soon to be Mrs. Gina Baldwin had been receiving congratulatory best wishes nearly the entire day. Jill Nagel had even brought in a small cake to celebrate the news with her in the staff lounge.

With everyone in a happy mood, it seemed to make the school day pass much faster. Several of her students had accidentally or deliberately started calling her Mrs. Baldwin in class much to her embarrassment. It was not lost on anyone that Randy Baldwin had been one of the most eligible bachelors living in the county.

Leaving school, Gina drove straight to the piano teacher's home to wait for Ashley. Picking Ashley up and heading home Gina had been tempted to stop at Randy's but continued on. Corey having already arrived was waiting for his sister and mother when Randy called, "Hey Corey, remind you mother not to forget to be here at my house in the morning bright and early." Corey already knew they were all going to Six Flags said he would and happily hung up the phone.

Delivered as promised, the boxes of strawberries arrived undamaged. After being screened they were delivered to Tabitha Alexander. Bemused by the amount Tabitha wondered how many jars of jam they would make.


	7. Noir:Secrets Ch7

NOIR

Chapter Seven

Secrets

By Steve Edward

Randy had advised Roberto of the day trip so that Toby and Cumquat would be taken care of. Mireille and Kirika recovered from their over indulgence in strawberries sat with Gina along with Corey and Ashley at the kitchen table having an early breakfast.

The embarrassing comment of the day for Randy, was when he heard Ashley call Mireille and Kirika not by their first names but calling them each Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika.

Mireille though not trying to show the surprise of being addressed as an Aunt took it in stride by addressing both Corey and Ashley, "Well when Randy does marry your mother we will in a way will be cousins." Kirika chimed in, "I will be happy to be your Aunt."

Gina staring hard at Randy who in turn continued to chew hurriedly on a piece of toast sighed, "Well the title is most appropriate for both of them Randy. After all Mireille and Kirika are rather closely associated with your side of the family?"

Randy looking at Mireille and Kirika then to Gina, who eyes were shooting out proverbial sparks, "Yes Gina that would indeed make them cousins to Corey and Ashley." Corey taking a bite of scrambled eggs replied, "Oh cool kissing cousins!"

Gina about to utter an admonishment was saved the trouble by Ashley who had been shocked at hearing the comment, turned and let fly with what passed for a left hook.

Though just a glancing blow, it got Corey's attention. Randy the closest stopped any further fighting.

"Enough. No fighting at the table. Consider that a very important ground rule. Corey, apologize to Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika. That was very inappropriate. Ashley that was unlady like as well, apologize to your brother."

Mireille watching the exchange between Randy Baldwin and the two children smiled, "Randy, Corey had no intention of offending either I or Kirika." Randy shook his head no, "Corey, Ashley? You heard what I said."

Corey looked at Mireille and Kirika, "Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika I am sorry for calling you kissing cousins." Gina nudged Ashley with her foot and Ashley turned to her brother and apologized for hitting him.

After cleaning up from breakfast, the group climbed into the van and headed for Six Flags. The excited chatter between Corey and Ashley filtered over to Mireille and Kirika. Randy had pondered the trip in the first place. Neither Mireille nor Kirika had what one would term a normal upbringing and even a normal childhood.

Gina had pivoted the chair she was sitting in and watched as Corey and Ashley pointed out the various attractions that they would be seeing to Kirika and Mireille as Randy drove. Kirika's lack of emotion had been noticeable to Gina, but there was none of that now. Kirika occasionally laughing along with Mireille as Corey tried to explain what the roller coaster called the "Ninja" did. Gina turning back around caught Randy's eye and smiled. Someone was going to be ridding a lot of roller coasters and it was not going to be her.

Mireille could see Randy looking at her in the rearview mirror smiled, "Perhaps you would like to ride the Superman coaster Randy?" Randy thought a moment, "Mireille is that the one that mimics flight?" Corey replied, "Yes Dad it does!" Randy replied, "I'll consider it when we get there."

Randy was just 12 years old when he visited the Six Flags amusement park for the first time and it was the last time he had ever ridden a roller coaster, the all wood roller coaster still in existence named "The Great American Scream Machine." That ridding experience had been anything but pleasant thanks to Phil Nagel who had gotten sick mid-way through the ride.

Leaving Interstate 85 for Interstate 285, Randy drove along the top end perimeter of the Atlanta by-pass. Corey and Ashley who rarely ever got the chance to go near Atlanta were fascinated with some of the more strange designs of the office buildings that they drove past.

Arriving at the amusement park as it was opening, Randy passed out the tickets and boarding a tram, the group headed for the main entrance. Setting up a meeting point for later in the day, Randy and Gina headed one way with Mireille and Kirika playing the Auntie part to the max left with Corey and Ashley.

Mireille, Kirika with Corey and Ashley started with the smaller coasters first. Boarding the Dahlonega Mine Coaster first, Mireille found it rather exciting as the small coaster whipped in and out of simulated mine shafts. Mireille found out that she was too tall for the "Mind Bender" so she watched Kirika with Corey and Ashley as they wound through the line. The triple loop roller coaster going through its maneuvers, Kirika yelling out loud with the rest of the passengers her eyes wide open taking in the sensations and the dizzy appearance of the world flashing by.

Randy and Gina having been to the Crystal Pistol Music Hall were walking by as the Mind Bender returning from its run passed nearby. Ashley and Corey spotting Randy and their mother yelled as they passed. Randy walking up to Mireille sat beside her, "Were you a bit too tall?" as Corey and Ashley followed by Kirika came out of the exit.

Mireille frowning, "Yes I was too tall, by three inches! And I even took my shoes off."

Swapping with Randy and Gina who left with Corey and Ashley, Mireille with Kirika read about the show taking place at the Lickskillet stage headed there. The play about a bumbling western sheriff and his sidekick left both laughing hard, as Mireille not exactly getting the part where the sheriff forgot the key to his horse looked at Kirika; "Needing a key for a horse? Perhaps it is for the lock on the barn Kirika?"

Kirika turning to look at Mireille replied, "Or perhaps it is to unlock the reigns from the post?"

Corey and Ashley rode Batman and dragged Randy with them. His stomach still doing flip-flops from that ride he begged off from ridding Superman. Meeting Kirika and Mireille afterward near the Shooting Gallery, the group took turns at the targets. Randy deliberately held back. Kirika on the other hand did not. The massive stuffed animal now riding in the rental stroller proved Kirika's prowess as did the other stuffed animal belonging to Mireille. Corey's and Ashley's own winnings joined those ridding in the stroller much to the amusement of Gina, who took a photograph of Randy maneuvering the winnings through the crowds.

Randy musing the odds of both Kirika and Mireille winning the top prizes back to back wondered if the employee manning the attraction was herself trying to figure out how they had pulled it off. Randy also wondered if he could even get the stuffed animals into the van, much less through the Gulfstream's entry hatch.

Realizing that pushing the stroller with filled with the stuffed animals for the rest of the day would be such a pain in the butt, Randy getting his hand stamped briefly left the amusement park and returned to the van to store the winnings. The bemused looks of the tram driver and his observer taking in Randy Baldwin with the stuffed toys was enough to convince Randy that he had to keep Kirika and Mireille from any other target shooting challenges.

Randy should have asked Gina to steer clear of any of those, but with the kids in tow followed by Mireille and Kirika they found a non-electronic shooting gallery and utilizing pellet gun rifles they did a repeat performance. Gina even surprised herself and won a stuffed animal as a prize. Randy minus the stroller, returned to join the group at a nearby southern themed restaurant to find another stroller filled with more winnings.

Eyeing the stroller which Kirika had under her watchful eye, Randy sitting down looked at Gina, "No more shooting galleries please. Otherwise someone will be ridding on the roof."

After agreeing to meet the group at Mariners Cover to take in a show there, Randy made what he hoped would be the last trip to the van. The same tram driver and observer taking in Randy accompanied the massive prizes chuckled as it took two rows to transport for the second trip.

After meeting up at Mariners Cover, and taking in the show; Randy and Gina split again but took Ashley while Corey went with Kirika and Mireille. Taking a ride on the "Free Fall", Gina would decline getting on any more rides, Randy agreed as well. He may enjoy flying high performance jet aircraft but mimicking what it felt like to jump off a 10 story building left his stomach doing flip flops again.

Corey, Kirika and Mireille found "Joker's Game Land." By the time the group rejoined each other; Randy eyed the additional winnings and looked at Mireille, "Mireille, I don't have a 747 at my disposal. I don't even know if I can get some of those stuffed toys through the door of the Gulfstream!"

Waiting for the fireworks to start, Randy sat and observed both Kirika and Mireille. Though both were adults, tapping the inner child of both brought forth surprising results. Had the lack of a childhood that should have been filled with joy and entertainment but instead had been occupied by being trained to kill with little remorse or compassion altered their lives in anyway?

Yes it had to a point. Mireille raised by her uncle had enjoyed some of those childish pleasures but not all of them. Kirika for all purposes had not. Isolation from general society and from children of their own ages had indeed created the nearly perfect killing team. Was he doing the right thing now? Randy mused over having his own dark memories dredged up by Kirika and Mireille. The interaction between them had been at times rocky. Kirika's own emotional display had shown Randy that though she could willingly kill without batting an eye yet there was an emotional side to her that Randy had yet to fully explore.

Gina sitting next to Randy had been apprehensive when she had learned the true occupations of Mireille and Kirika. Would both suddenly turn against her and kill her and her children without giving a hint? Mireille and Kirika's display of friendship and willingness to put their own lives in danger in exchange for that of Ashley had demonstrated to her the bond that they had forged with Randy was closer than she had even imagined.

Corey and Ashley sitting between them only thought that Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika were the coolest adults to hang out with. Riding the Superman ride with Kirika had been a wild experience for Corey. Corey had witnessed Kirika not screaming out in terror but in happiness. Watching Kirika react like that as an adult made him realize that adults could have fun too. Ashley had played with Mireille at the Joker's arcade. Methodical and precise, as if Mireille was playing a musical instrument, yet she and Mireille had fun competing and winning. Ashley did after all get the bigger prize.

After the fireworks, the group headed back to the van for the trip home. Gina, Corey and Ashley would stay overnight. Randy could barely make out Kirika with all the stuffed animal toys that included a life sized Batman that was sitting in her lap. Randy mused that someone who kept track of the prize winnings would likely be befuddled by the large number of prizes awarded that day.

Arriving at the Baldwin farm just before 1 AM, Randy with Gina took Corey and Ashley to their respective beds. Ashley who had a Boy Robin stuffed toy and Corey with a Bugs Bunny toy went quickly to sleep, leaving the adults to chat quietly below in the kitchen.

Rising late in the morning, Randy beat everyone else up and headed for the stable to take care of Toby and Cumquat. Corey and Ashley joined him as he was finishing and then helped him unload the remainder of the prizes from the van and carry them into the house where the sitting room became the temporary storage area. Randy eyed Kirika's prize which was supposed to be a very large Teddy Bear as he stood wedged in the front door, musing to himself; "This is not Yogi Bear. It is a Grizzly on steroids."

With Corey and Ashley tugging, prodding and finally pushing, it joined the rest of the prizes in the sitting room. Gina having heard the commotion came down stairs began to prepare breakfast. The last to rise were Mireille and Kirika.

Mireille followed by Kirika entered the kitchen and joined Randy and Gina. Mireille accepting a cup of coffee from Gina sat next to her, "Mrs. Frazier it was certainly an enjoyable experience. It did help a lot for the both of us."

Gina nodded, "I think it did benefit everyone. You can't go through life without fun of some sorts. There is what is inside of all of us that eventually craves for us to amuse and entertain ourselves. I know Corey and Ashley certainly had fun with both of you."

Standing and walking to the stove, Gina turned "Ok who wants eggs?"

After having the late brunch, Randy helped Gina pack the Explorer with Corey and Ashley's prizes from Six Flags. Walking with Gina to see her off, Randy paused to look at the back end of the Explorer crammed with stuffed toys, "It will certainly be a change of pace for you Mrs. Gina Baldwin."

Gina looking up at her fiancé smiled back, "Don't start spoiling them so early. There will be plenty of time for that later." Briefly embracing each other, Randy opened the door for Gina and then helped Corey and Ashley into the vehicle. Waving goodbye as they departed Randy returned to the house where Kirika had taken a seat on the front porch to finish reading the John Gresham novel.

Randy sat down across from Kirika and looked at the book, "Do you find those particular type of stories interesting?" as Kirika briefly put the book in her lap she replied "It is an interesting premise, of a man who tampers with a jury to successful reach a verdict. It is intriguing."

Randy pondered Kirika's answer, "Interfering in a decision that should be reached through normal means without influence from an outside source is what a jury in all about. They are to take the facts, weigh the evidence and come to a conclusion. The influence of one acting from an outside source takes away the twelve minds and in reality makes them thirteen."

Standing, Randy turned to enter the house "In truth Kirika we are no different from that fictional story. We act on the influences of others, to carry out our respective goals. We may not like the final outcome but we have to live with it."

Kirika resumed her reading and as the story progressed she realized that there was some truth in Randy's statement. She and Mireille acted upon the decisions of others, they were the executioners rendering the final judgment. Had someone else influenced the decisions of others to bring forth the outcomes?

Monday morning came with Randy tending to business in Gainesville with Sheriff Phil Nagel. Kirika and Mireille decided to visit Stone Mountain where there was a smaller theme park but numerous attractions. Kirika had viewed the massive carving on the face of the granite mountain, displaying the likenesses of Robert E. Lee, Jefferson Davis and "Stonewall" Jackson. Each man had played a distinct role in both United States History and even local history as well. The men had made troubled decisions, which had affected the lives of many. Kirika turning to walk back to the car with Mireille took one last look as the sun fell and the shadows began to grow across the face of the memorial; she wondered what some future historian would think of her and Mireille's actions if they were ever to become public knowledge.

Mireille and Kirika sat with Randy in his study on Tuesday; Mireille had reviewed her and Kirika's activities. Noir would from this point forward take on assignments only if there was a clear and decisive reason for someone to pay the ultimate price. The decision to do so would likely not sit well with some, but those who by making the choice had to live with the fact they did not have to bloody their hands leaving the final act to that of Noir.

The future Gina Baldwin sat with her fiancé, Randy at the dinner table across from Mireille and Kirika on Wednesday; the farewell dinner having just been completed. Mireille had given Gina an early wedding gift; now being worn around Gina's neck the pendant bore the symbol of Noir in Sterling Silver and Gold.

The pendant when opened contained the photographs of both Mireille and Kirika with an inscription, "With open hearts we accept thee, protected through friendship. God Bless."

Randy wore a ring as well, bearing the symbol of two maidens wielding swords toward the heavens. Randy reflected back to the rocky encounters with both Mireille and Kirika, none of which had been planned. Was it indeed fate or was it something else?

Friday morning came with sadness but joy as well. Gina stood on the tarmac next to the Gulfstream V, as Randy conducted the final pre-flight checks. Gina had helped load the aircraft with the bounty that Mireille and Kirika had won at Six Flags. The giant bear had managed to fit through the door after being turned sideways though Gina had to admit it must have looked odd to a lot of people driving past as two grown adults were pushing the stuffed character while two more grown adults inside were trying to maneuver it down the aisle.

Hugging both Mireille and Kirika one last time, Gina stood back as the Randy started the twin Rolls Royce engines and moved off towards the taxiway and Runway 20 Right.

9 AM local on the dot, Randy lined the Gulfstream onto the center of Runway 20 Right at Peachtree-Dekalb Airport, and applied take off power to the Rolls Royce power plants.

Gina followed the progress of the aircraft while clutching the pendant with both her hands Mireille having spoken to her one final time before boarding her words coming back to Gina "You have offered to us what others have not. I will remember as will Kirika for what you have sacrificed. Noir will be your protector's."

Randy briefly dipped the left wing as he turned and headed northeast. Though unable to directly see Gina he somehow felt her comforting presence with him. Advising that it was safe to move about the cabin Kirika came to the cockpit to sit in the unoccupied co-pilot seat and stayed with Randy during the flight to France. Mireille was playing catch up, the satellite internet system fully functional during the flight allowed Mireille to contemplate the next assignment.

Landing outside of Paris later that afternoon, Randy Baldwin said his goodbyes to Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. As the two drove away in a taxi followed by a truck that bore their memento's Randy Baldwin sat on the boarding steps of the hatch filling out the flightlog.

Had a break in their routine been to their benefit? Randy had noted the sparkle of life had returned to both. Mireille had told Randy that she and Kirika would resume their activities within a very short period of time. He had been tempted to offer flying them both to their destination; but knew Mireille would refuse to even state where she and Kirika would be going.

Finishing with the flightlog, Randy walked to the Fixed Base Operations Building to make arraignments for his return flight in the morning. Satisfied that the Gulfstream would be serviced as requested Randy too left the small airport and went to a nearby motel, where he placed two phone calls. The first was to Gina then the second was to Tabitha Alexander who briefly answered and waited for Randy's reply, "Tabitha, both Mireille and Kirika have returned to France. I will be headed home tomorrow."

Tabitha Alexander giving her thanks hung up and turned to the computer screen and read the message acknowledging that Noir would accept the assignment. Getting up from her desk, Tabitha walked to the window and looked out onto the Virginia countryside and issued a silent prayer for all three.

Fini.

Author's Notes:

Time Line –

The first encounter between Randy Maynard Baldwin and Noir takes place approximately six months after the Noir episode titled "Birth." The meeting chronicled in the author's story titled "Associations" also describes the second meeting that took place as well which was approximately four years after the initial encounter.

What is considered the third meeting of Noir and Randy Baldwin takes place about six months later in Paris in mid-April.

A question of ages –

Randy Baldwin at the initial encounter is 45 years old and for a field agent that could likely be considered rather old to be in the field as an active field agent. Kirika Yumura when we are first introduced to her in the Noir episode titled "Maidens with Black Hands" we see her in a Japanese High School setting which with her style of uniform places Kirika in what should be her final and senior year at about 18 years of age.

Mireille Bouquet has the mature look of a young but well educated woman, who is running her own private business. I estimated her age to be 19 or 20 years of age during the "Maidens with Black Hands."

During the flashbacks in Noir we see a very small Kirika wielding a Beretta Model 92SBF 9MM during the assignation of Mireille's family. Could a 5 year old girl fire a weapon of that size? Yes a child could if shown the proper way.

In my story "Associations" Kirika is about 24 years old and Mireille is 25 years old. In "Secrets", Randy Baldwin is 49 years old and very soon to be 50 years old in June. Gina Frazier who will become Randy Baldwin's wife is just 44 years old and will be 45 years old in July. Randy Baldwin concern over Kirika and Mireille relates to their ages. If you have not skipped over the story to read this, you will gather that Kirika will be turning 25 and Mireille will be 26 years old later in the year.

Corey Frazier who will become Corey Baldwin, turns 13 years old and his older sister Ashley Frazier who will become Ashley Baldwin turns 14 years old.

Some have considered my toning down of Kirika to be a bit much but I took into consideration her age and further injuries she has suffered over the intervening years as well as that of Mireille. Kirika has become wiser and continues to learn from mistakes she has made over the years and had become more cautious and coldly calculating in her actions. Mireille has the preference of utilizing her Walther P-99 but will mix it up when she has to.

Characters of author –

Randy Maynard Baldwin is a retired Central Intelligence Agency field operative. He is about 6 foot 2 inches and a trim 180 pounds. His parents died when he was young at about 9 years of age and he was raised by his grandfather Maynard Baldwin. Randy did not receive money on the silver platter but instead worked hard and became successful at managing his money as well as that of the inheritance received after his grandfather died.

I deliberately left the odd ending at the end of the story. Is Randy Baldwin involved again with the CIA or was it perhaps to comfort his former boss who is involved with the Soldots in some fashion? Of course Tabitha did find out that Noir was staying with Randy Baldwin and had sent a congratulatory e-mail to Baldwin with the Noir question tacked on at the end after somehow learning of his engagement to Gina Frazier.

Tabitha Alexander –

Female head of the United States Central Intelligence Agency, she is in her mid-50s. I pondered the implications of having a female director of such a government agency. I believe that with a woman's touch the real Central Intelligence Agency could conceivably become better organized and managed much better. Hence the fictional character of Tabitha Alexander who you have learned is a member of the mythical Soldots.

Writing presentation –

My writing from the different perspectives though it may at times appear confusing is to bring the view of the ongoing story line into focus if you will as if in the shoes of the characters.

Doing a fight scene in written form can be difficult or even simple to describe i.e. "Randy brought his knee upward as he slammed the arm of his attacker downward breaking the arm", to a complex sequence involving Kirika who we all saw in the Noir storyline doing hand to hand combat within a building construction site very difficult to write i.e.; "Kirika somersaulted backward over the head of her attacker while snatching his necktie dragging him backward till he fell and holding the necktie tightly, Kirika swung with her eyes closed waiting for death to befall her latest victim."

Locales –

Initial encounter between Randy and Noir takes place somewhere in the Middle-East very near the Arabian Sea. His later encounters will take place within the confines of Georgia in the United States and in Paris, France.

Why Georgia? Well I live in Georgia. I gave the setting some great thought and wondered how these two women would react to their surroundings. The counties of Hall, Habersham, Dekalb and Gwinnett do in fact exist as does the small town of Lula which was once in its heyday a passenger stop for a railroad that provided passenger service. Peachtree-Dekalb Airport also exists and is the second busiest airport in the State of Georgia behind that of the massive Hartsfield-Jackson which is south of Atlanta.

Lula, Georgia was the site of an intriguing "secret" operation involving two Georgia Universities with strong football rivalries. The deception allowed one of the football teams to win a game that they would have otherwise lost.

Putting Kirika and Mireille on the back country roads of Georgia lead them to find some interesting things along the way. I gave considerable thought to what we know of Mireille's and Kirika's upbringing. The simple pleasure's of enjoying one's youth had been taken away from both. Kirika's upbringing is difficult to ascertain but one can gather from her skills displayed in the original Noir storyline that she did not spend much time in amusement parks. Altena's methods of training were harsh and there was no compromise.

Mireille though raised by her uncle whom she would later kill, may have enjoyed some of those things that we have experienced in our youth but as with Kirika, Mireille would soon learn the skills that she would need to become Noir and it would likely mean she had little exposure as well.

Final –

I hope that one enjoyed the story and will take into account that though there are errors they are not intentional. I look forward to criticism from the readers of this story as it helps develop more stories in the future.

Steve Edward

Atlanta, Georgia

November 2004


End file.
